Ryuko Nakamura: Between Light and Dark
by Ryuko Nakamura
Summary: Two girls are found by the Jedi on the desolate planet of Korriban, fighting the ghosts of Sith from long ago. Join Ryuko Nakamura on her journey into the stars as she fights for peace throughout the galaxy, Futa and harem fic
1. Chapter 1

I've been eager to do a Star Wars: The Clones Wars fanfiction, I loved the show when I was younger

I hope you all enjoy this, because I'm hoping to make this as good as I can

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything related to the movies or shows

"Look, Master, are you sure that there was a distress beacon here? This is the home world of the Sith for crying out loud! It's probably a trap"

"Anakin, while this _is_ Korriban, this person is in dire need of help. She sounded quite distressed"

"Ha! She sounded pissed off to me, though I don't know about what"

These two people bantering back and forth as they arrive on Korriban were Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, here to investigate a distress beacon sent to the Jedi Temple by a woman they knew nothing about, claiming to be fighting a ghost

They get out of their ship once it's landed and look around "That's odd, this is the place, but nobody's here. Do you sense anything Anakin?"

Anakin points over to the old temple "There, I sense an immense dark presence, along with a weaker one and.. Someone strong in the light _and_ dark sides?"

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow, before his eyes widen "Yes, I sense it too. While she may not know how to refine her power by the feeling of it, she has great potential, maybe even greater than yours"

Anakin huffs "Yeah right, I thought I was the 'chosen one' or something like that"

"Anakin, don't let that go to your head, you still have plenty to learn. Now let's go say hello, shall we?"

The pair start walking to the temple across the desolate terrain, arriving to find the most shocking thing they had seen in a while

Two girls were fighting a fairly large man, all with lightsabers, one with two white blades, the other with a single red blade. The shocking part however, was when the man spoke "You cannot win! I am Darth Bane, I will never die so long as my rage fills me! I will kill you and use your bodies to bring the destruction of the Jedi!"

The girl protecting the other growls angrily and holds her lightsabers defensively, one in a reverse grip, the other in a normal one "That will never happen as long as I still breathe old man"

The now named Darth Bane chuckles "That's the point brat, now you and my stray apprentice will both die"

He rushes the girl and swings at her, only for her to block with one saber and slash with the other, forcing him to back up

He rushes her with a series of slices and slashes, to which she all parries and attacks back with great skill from both of her sabers, forcing him to retreat "Ha! The only way you can keep me back is with two blades, coward!"

She shakes her head and puts one away, leaving the one on a reverse grip "You happy now?"

"Haha, yes! Yes I am, take this!" He suddenly thrusts his hands out as blue lightning arcs out of his fingertips, hoping to catch the girl off guard, and the girl holds up a hand as white lightning arcs out of hers to meet his

Everyone's eyes widen in disbelief as Bane's lightning is met head on and stopped in it's tracks "WHAT?!"

Obi-Wan looks to Anakin concerned "Anakin, do you feel that?"

"Yes, his lightning is very powerful, far more than Dooku's, but she stopped it with her own, and with one hand. She was far more powerful than she let on"

As the Jedi discuss their next move, the girl puts more power into her lightning, overwhelming Bane's and hitting him dead on "Now die, and never reform again!"

Bane yells as his body fades away into wisps of smoke "NOOOOOO!"

Once it's done, the girl sighs in relief and puts her saber away "You ok Zannah?"

The other girl nods and smiles "Yes, I'm ok Ryuko, thank you for asking"

Zannah suddenly stops for a second, holding her lightsaber defensively in front of her "Two others are here, are they hostile?"

Ryuko smiles and lowers Zannah's blade "No, they're the Jedi I called. And thanks for helping me by the way!"

She yells the last part to where the Jedi were watching, making Obi-Wan laugh "You looked like you had it handled on your own miss"

Her eye twitches as she jumps to where they were with Zannah in tow "I've been fighting old Sith ghosts like Bane the entire time while we were waiting! I sent that distress beacon four days ago, and I was fighting even then, not cool!"

Obi-Wan nods "I apologize, next time I'll be sure to help. I'm assuming your ship was destroyed?"

Ryuko nods "Yes, the Sith destroyed it"

Anakin looks the girl over, noticing how beat up she looked "How did you even survive here?"

She smiles to herself "There were a few who were willing to help, like Darth Phoebus, and Darth Revan"

The Jedi's eyes widen, with Anakin speaking his mind first "The strongest Sith Lord to ever live?!"

"Yes, me. Why is that so hard to believe? I was a Jedi before and after becoming a Sith you know"

They all look to where the voice came from, laying their eyes upon a beautiful woman with soft yet strong dark brown eyes and dark brown hair, wearing a combination of a robe and armor

Ryuko and Zannah get down on a knee and bow their heads "Master Revan"

Revan chuckles and lifts them back to their feet "Now you're being mean, you know I hate that"

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow "Are you the reason this child can use both the light and dark sides so well?"

She nods "Yes I am. Your Jedi ideals are foolish, love and strong bonds to others give people the power to overcome any obstacle in order to protect them. Why only have one half of the spectrum, when you can use both to protect those you love?"

Anakin looks to her, and then to his master "That does make sense Obi-Wan"

Obi-Wan sighs and nods "I suppose it does, but that doesn't mean you will neglect your teachings"

The girls chuckle as Anakin huffs "We should probably go before your ship is destroyed too"

Obi-Wan nods "Yes, come, we have much to talk about from what we just saw. I'd like to take you to the council"

Ryuko and Zannah nod "I can't wait to see how they react to a kid who's strong in both sides of the force and a kind hearted Sith Lord"

Their eyes widen again "W-wait, Zannah here is a Sith Lord? But I heard Darth Bane say she was his apprentice"

Ryuko nods, while Zannah explains "Bane was much stronger than any Sith Lord recorded in history, not including Revan of course, but she doesn't like to fight nowadays. I went to him seeking the power to protect my loved ones, but he tried to turn me into a hate filed murderer in the process"

Obi-Wan sighs "I feel that things will never get easier with you. Come now, let us depart"

He and Anakin turn to leave with the trio following them, with Anakin whispering to him "Master Obi-Wan, are you sure? A Sith Lord _and_ Darth Revan herself, it would be best to leave them here"

Obi-Wan gives him a stern look "No, we were called out here to help people in need, and we will do just that. Anakin, I understand your concerns, but Revan could've killed us when she saw us if she wanted. She never was known for subtlety"

 **Timeskip: a few days later**

 **Location: Jedi Temple**

After the journey back to Corusant, the Jedi and their tag alongs have arrived at the Jedi Temple as promised, and bringing Ryuko, Zannah, and Revan to the council as Obi-Wan had wanted

They currently stand before the assembled council, bowing respectfully

Mace Windu looks them over for a few seconds "I believe introductions are in order Obi-Wan, you never did tell us who you were when you contacted us"

Ryuko nods "My apologies, I'm Ryuko Nakamura"

Zannah bows "I am Darth Zannah, a pleasure to meet you"

The Jedi's eyes widen, before drawing their lightsabers "Obi-Wan, you brought a Sith here?"

Yoda decides to speak up "A Sith Lord she is Master Windu, but in her being, hate I do not sense. A traditional Sith Lord, she is not"

Zannah nods "Yes, while I may use the darkside, I only use it for good. I allow my emotions to fill me and give me the strength to protect what is important to me"

Windu sighs and nods, before looking to Revan "And you are?"

Revan smiles cheerfully "I am Revan, it's a pleasure to meet the new Jedi Council"

All jaws in the room besides those who knew and Yoda's drop in shock

Revan notices this and smirks "You could sense me, couldn't you?"

Yoda chuckles and nods "Sensed a great light and darkness I did, yes. Suspicions I had, but assumptions I did not make"

Revan nods "That's a good way of thinking. Now if we may be excused, I believe we need to go find work in order to purchase housing on Coruscant"

They turn and start to leave, before Yoda speaks up "Live in the Jedi Temple, you may. Teach and learn, you can"

They stop and turn back around "I'm guessing some will object, right?"

Yoda nods "The decision of the Council it is, though their own opinions, people will have"

Ryuko smiles "I wouldn't expect any less, but I don't mind. Now what rooms are available?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, time for chapter 2!

I'm happy with how the first chapter turned out, and I hope that the next chapters of this are just as good ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything having to do with the shows or movies

/

 **Location: Christophsis**

/

A few weeks have gone by since Ryuko, Zannah, and Revan have arrived at the Jedi Temple, and already they have been deployed into the war between the Republic and the Separatists. They had been tested to see how honed their skills were. Ryuko and Zannah made Jedi Knight while Revan was made a Jedi Master and put on the council, though she was not fully trusted yet

Zannah and Ryuko were currently deployed on Christophsis with their captains Tapion and Juno

Tapion Stargate, Ryuko's clone captain, is a 5' 11" eighteen year old female with fair skin, orange spiky hair, F cup breasts, and sea green eyes. She's armed with two custom pistols and a bluish silver lightsaber with a broadsword-like blade that Ryuko had made for her (like the Darksaber, but the blade emitter is flat and the blade is wider, along with the handle being longer for two handed use) and she wields it with two hands. Her armor is similar to a clone commando colored with sky blue highlights

Juno Galek is Zannah's clone captain, a 5' 9" eighteen year old female with slightly pale skin, long white hair, E cup breasts, and red eyes. She's armed with two blood red blades like what Tapion has, but they're slightly smaller and meant to be used with one hand each (like the Darksaber, except red). She has the same pistols as Tapion as well, but she only uses them when she needs ranged weapons, liking her blades more. Her armor is also similar to a clone commando and has red highlights to match hers and Zannah's blades

They were famous bounty hunters and had met Ryuko and Zannah in a bar on Coruscant the day they had arrived at the Jedi Temple. Hitting it off quickly, and with Tapion and Juno in need of work, Ryuko and Zannah enlisted them in the Republic Army after receiving their permission to do so

They trained them in use of their new swords for two weeks before they were sent out to Christophsis, but by that time Ryuko and Zannah had made sure they were at least at a skill level equivalent to an experienced Padawan about to become a Jedi Knight

They were all currently fighting alongside Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, and Cody as they cut and blast through wave after wave of battle droids

Juno rushes some battle droids that were about to fire on Zannah "Zannah, behind you!"

The former Sith Lord turns around and shocks the rest "Thanks Juno, you saved my ass"

Juno chuckles "Pay attention next time and I won't have to"

Meanwhile Ryuko is testing out something she had come up with back on Korriban, channeling lightning into her hand and lightsaber, she makes a horizontal slash towards the enemy and observes as a huge blade of lightning cuts through the droids like her lightsaber would

Tapion huffs as she fires upon the remaining droids "You're so teaching me that when we're done here"

Ryuko chuckles and slashes at some more droids that come her way, holding both of her lightsabers in a reverse grip (she fights like a combination of Starkiller from the Force Unleashed games and Ahsoka from Star Wars Rebels) "Yeah, though you are sensitive in the force, I'm starting out small with you. Can't rush perfection after all~"

Tapion smacks her in the back of the head and shoots over her shoulder at some destroyer droids "Will all due respect _general_ , bite me"

Ryuko smirks and moves behind Tapion, smacking her ass and getting a loud "EEP!" from her, and sending her lightsaber at the droid army, controlling it's direction with the force "Don't say that to me, because the second I get the chance I will~"

Obi-Wan chuckles as he watches them from his own fight "Stay focused! We cannot let them get to the cannons!"

The girls nod and move up, taking out every droid that comes their way until they started to retreat

Ryuko sees a shadow overhead and brings her lightsaber back to her "Hey, it's the drop ship. Maybe we'll get some new supplies now"

Zannah sighs in relief "Good, maybe I can get a few minutes of rest"

Tapion and Aya chuckle at the two as they follow them to the drop ship

The door opens to reveal a Togruta girl looking around the age of 14

Ryuko raises an eyebrow "What? They sent us a youngling for reinforcements?"

Zannah huffs and crosses her arms "Jeez, what's she wearing? A breeze could take that top off and flip that skirt up. She should get something more practical"

Juno walks up to her and puts a hand in her shoulder "Now now, let her wear what she wants, she'll find out the hard way~"

Tapion chuckles and nods "Yeah, it'll give us a show anyway, she's pretty cute"

They all share a quick chuckle, before Ryuko speaks up "Ok ok ok, let's go join the conversation. She seems to be talking to Obi-Wan and Skywalker now, though maybe she said something to make him mad? Anakin looks pissed"

Their small group walks over to them, with Ryuko leading them "Who's this Obi-Wan? Is she the padawan learned you asked for?"

He shakes his head "This is Ahsoka Tano, and apparently she has been assigned with Anakin as his padawan"

Zannah snickers "No wonder he's pissed~"

Anakin gives her a dirty look "I'm gonna go talk strategy with Rex, come on youngling"

Ahsoka pouts and follows him "I'm not a youngling!"

/

 **Timeskip: after the deflector shields come up**

/

Ryuko and her team look at the shield with a deadpan look "You're kidding me, they're desperate enough to use a deflector shield"

They all sigh and make their way towards it, looking for something to hide in along the way

Tapion stops and point over to some containers "Hey, these should pass through the shields, right?"

Ryuko smirks and nods "Alright, let's just get in the biggest one since it can fit us all"

Zannah raises an eyebrow "Why?"

The Jedi Knight chuckles "Because we can make sure the others stay quiet should the container get hit by something. And by that I mean I can keep your mouth shut when you hit your head on something~"

"Oh shut up and get in!"

They all chuckle as they open the top and climb in, hearing the army go past them. They don't have to worry about the tanks either since the container was large enough for them to have to go around it

Once they're sure the army has gone past, they climb out and look up to see the shield over them, with Juno sighing in relief "Thank god, I'm sooo not ready to fight that many droids yet"

They hear an odd noise ahead and see some droids similar to the B1, but these were mostly black with some dark orange, almost rust colored pieces

Tapion sighs and puts on her helmet "Juno, next time keep your mouth shut please?"

Juno puts hers on too and nods "Yeah yeah shut up"

Zannah and Ryuko activate their lightsabers and charge while Tapion and Juno start shooting the droids, their eyes widening when they get back up with minimal damage "Their armor is tough, watch out!"

They manage to smack the lightsabers out of Ryuko's and Zannah's hands while they're surprised, forcing them to use hand to hand combat as well as the force

Ryuko encases her hands with lightning while Zannah uses her force push with her fists when she strikes, sending the droids flying while Ryuko shocks them

After a few minutes, the fight is over with minimal damage to the four girls, minus their sore knuckles

"Ow.. Maybe I'll go with your strategy next time Zannah"

She huffs "Yeah? Well my fucking hands still hurt. Maybe we should carry blasters too next time?"

Tapion and Juno chuckle "Or you could hold onto your lightsabers~?"

The Jedi pout and speak in unison "Shut the fuck up"

The bounty hunters chuckle as the group walks to where the shield generator was supposed to be, not knowing that two Jedi were already ahead of them

/

 **Timeskip: 5 minutes**

/

Their eyes widen when they see Ahsoka and Anakin fighting off some very odd looking droids near the shield generator. Deciding to jump in and help, they start running towards them, unaware of the antennae at their feet

Anakin looks over and his eyes widen "Wait, stop!"

It's too late however, and Ryuko and her group walk over a very large number of them "What the hell are these?"

The ground breaks underneath them, revealing dozens more of those droids "Oh shit! Move!"

They all roll away in various directions as the droids start firing, either dodging of deflecting the shots

After a few minutes however, the group of six find themselves surrounded, with Ahsoka speaking up "Um.. Any ideas?"

Ryuko sighs and charges lightning into her hand, before jumping high into the air "Just one. Jump away!"

Nobody questions her, they just do as she says and use the force to jump much higher than normal and gain some distance as Ryuko starts to fall down, head first with lightning arcing behind her "Lightning!"

She lets out a battle cry as she draws closer to the droids, leaving everyone looking in awe as her lightning gets much brighter and she thrusts her hand at the ground "SMASH!"

Her fist smashed into the ground, breaking through and causing a massive shockwave of lightning everywhere within ten meters

The smoke clears to reveal Ryuko in a crater she had made with a still sparking hand and droid parts littered everywhere "Hehe, maybe I should work on that one a bit more?"

Anakin walks over and messes with her hair "Yeah, maybe you should. You look like you stuck your finger in an access terminal"

"You shut the fuck up Skyguy"

He simply chuckles and walks to Ahsoka "You plant the charges?"

"She nods with a smile "Sure did"

"Then blow it"

She smirks and hits the detonator, destroying the shield generator and getting rid of the shield for good

Ryuko leans back and rests in her crater "Hey, you did something right for once"

Anakin chuckles "You're not still mad about the test of knighthood, are you?"

She gives him a dry look "Fighting all of the temple guards and then you was emnot/em how I wanted to spend my day"

He shrugs it off "Hey, you passed and nearly made master right off the bat, so it wasn't without something to gain"

However, Ahsoka looks at Ryuko in shock "You fought all of the temple guards? They're supposed to be on the level of an experienced Jedi Knight!"

Ryuko smirks "Well I _was_ found on Korriban after all, I had to be very skilled to fight Sith ghosts for four days straight, right?"

She just continues to look at her with a gleam in her eyes "Can you please teach me how you became so good? You fight with a reverse grip like I do, it would be perfect"

Ryuko looks to Anakin, who nods "Go ahead Snips, it would do you good to learn under just one master"

Ryuko nods "Yeah, can't get very far as a one trick pony after all"

Ahsoka smiles brightly and looks at the odd lightsabers of Tapion and Juno "So where did you get those? They're much different than any lightsaber I've seen"

They smile and activate their blades, revealing their unique blade shape. Tapion speaks first "Ryuko made these for us, I think they suit us well" "Yeah, we're not Jedi, but we're force sensitive and can use these to their full potential"

"Wow, days at the Jedi Temple were never as interesting as this, and I've only known you all for about an hour!"

They all laugh happily as Republic ships fly overhead, happy that the job was done and the battle was won

Anakin gets a message on his communicator and answers it, hearing the voice of Obi-Wan "Anakin, do you copy?"

"I'm right here master, what's the situation?"

"Well we've won the battle, but it seems that we have another mission. Jabba the Hutt's son has been taken, and we've been tasked with getting him back in one piece"

Anakin huffs in disbelief "You want _me_ to rescue Jabba's son?"

"Anakin, Jabba controls shipping routes in the Outer Rim, we _need_ this, please do not let me down. His son was seen being taken to a monastery in the Teth system"

Everyone raises an eyebrow, with Ryuko speaking up "But Obi-Wan, that's wild space, the Separatists wouldn't be out that far"

"I know, I'm confused too, but we must get Jabba's son to him. He's giving us one planetary rotation. Ryuko, I want you, Zannah, Tapion, and Juno to go with Anakin while I negotiate with Jabba"

"Ok, no problem. Oh, and tell Jabba I want what he owes me"

"Um.. Ok? Dare I ask what he owes you?"

Everyone gives Ryuko an odd look "No, no you don't"

"Ok then, you'd better come back in one piece, or Revan will have my head"

Ryuko bursts out laughing "Ok Kenobi, I've got you, don't worry"

Anakin shuts off his communicator "Looks like we're all getting a workout today"

Ryuko smirks and gets up, brushing herself off "I have no problem with that, let's go"

he starts walking back to where they all came from, everyone else following her. One thing's for sure though, Ryuko and her friends are in for some wild adventures over the next few days 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about now updating this in so long!

I think maybe I'll slow down on making fanfics until I can get the hang of this, for now though updates may come slower

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything related to the show

/

 **Timeskip: Teth System**

/

Ryuko sighs as she sits in the gunship with Zannah, Juno, and Tapion "You girls ready? We'll be going in hot"

They all nod and hold up their weapons with smirks on their faces, before they get shaken around by flak and the blast doors close

"Get ready girls, this is a very hot LZ"

Ryuko chuckles and responds over the coms "Oh don't worry about that, We'll be fine, just get us there Matchstick"

Soon the drop ship descends and the doors open "Welcome to Teth girls, have fun!"

They all laugh while Ryuko says back "Thanks dad, I'll be home by ten~"

All they can hear over the radio is Matchstick bursting out laughing as he flies away, making them all smile "He's a great pilot, hope he makes it through this"

Everyone else nods and they start moving in. Now instead of following the main forces, they had been dropped off at the other side of the monastery, hoping to catch the enemy by surprise

They make their way up the cliff and come to a landing platform with a door into the monastery leading to it

Tapion walks up to a terminal and gets to work getting into it, managing to open the door a minute later "That wasn't so hard"

They walk in and about a minute or two after walking around they start to get an odd feeling, with Ryuko voicing it "Stay close, and keep your sabers ready. I sense a disturbance in the force, anger, sadness, and.. Something else"

She suddenly activates her lightsabers and blocks the two incoming blades intended to kill her "I've fought enough Sith for one lifetime will you guys just fuck, OFF!"

With that shout she pushes the mystery assailant back, revealing it to be a bald woman with pale grey skin "A Nightsister? What are you doing so far off world, and with such malice?"

She growls and gets into a fighting stance "My name is Asajj Ventress, and I'm here to kill you all!"

She lunges at Ryuko, who engages her "Go girls, I've got this one"

Zannah looks at her in concern "But Ryu-"

"I SAID GO!" She flips over Ventress and kicks her in the back, sending her into a wall

Zannah reluctantly nods and she and the others head deeper into the monastery while Ryuko fights Ventress

The two exchange blows for a while, eventually stopping to catch their breath "You're not.. Bad Jedi.. You may be a.. Worthy challenge"

Ryuko chuckles and smirks "I'm not... Exactly what one.. Would call a Jedi.. Maybe somewhere.. In between"

She tosses her right lightsaber up in the air and catches it in a reverse grip, her hand far back enough to bring forward in a heavy slash as she charges lightning into it, sending a large arc of it at Ventress and forcing her to dodge

She looks at Ryuko in shock "Jedi are not allowed to practice the powers of the Sith, who are you?!"

Ryuko laughs as her hands spark walking towards Ventress and making her back away "I'm Ryuko Nakamura, I survived four days on the Sith home world of Korriban, fighting old ghosts such as Darth Scion and Darth Bane, trained by Revan herself in the ways of the light and dark sides of the force. And you, are nothing to me"

She picks up Ventress with the force and throws her down the hallway, right past a shocked Ahsoka and Anakin and running past them herself with blades activated

"M-master, can you feel that?"

"Yes Ahsoka, it's the dark side in Ryuko, it's not fun to sense, is it?"

Ahsoka shakes her head "You want me to learn from her as well as you? She's practically a Sith!"

Anakin chuckles "Well while she has her own way of going about it, she does follow the Jedi code, just not the ones about not keeping attachments or not practicing with the dark side"

Ahsoka looks down the hall as Ryuko and Ventress continue fighting, the previous stalemate now turning into an ass kicking that Ryuko was giving Ventress "She's a rulebreaker, much like you master"

Ryuko knocks the lightsabers out of Ventress's hands and puts hers at her neck "Yield Ventress, Dooku will betray you someday, I've seen it. You don't want to stay on this path"

Ventress growls and does the unthinkable. She gets on her back, knees pulled into her chest, and kicks Ryuko full force right in the balls, causing her to deactivate her lightsabers and drop to the floor in pain

"AHHH! FUCK FUCK FUCK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BITCH?! THAT FUCKING HURTS!"

She smirks and runs off, grabbing her lightsabers as Ahsoka giggles a bit, with Anakin grimacing "She's pretty vulgar too master"

Anakin groans in phantom pain "Y-yeah, maybe we should help her"

/

 **Location: Detention Level**

/

Zannah, Juno, and Tapion had found the Huttlet and were currently trying to get him in a backpack, much to his displeasure "Oh come on, please get in there? We're trying to take you home"

"Yeah, come on, Ryuko's risking her life for you, the least you could do is cooperate"

This is all that could be heard as they finally get in the backpack, much to their relief "Oh thank god, finally"

Zannah stops and feels the surrounding area "You two take him to the landing platform, now. Ventress is here, I'll keep her back"

Tapion and Juno look at her in disbelief "You're kidding, right? We just left Ryuko, now you want us to leave you!"

Zannah activates her lightsaber, though there's something different about it. Instead of the white in the center created by the focus crystal, it was black, while the outside was red "Just trust me, this won't be fun, and we need to get the Huttlet back safely"

They sigh and nod, running off as Ventress comes out of the shadows "My my, you're enshrouded in the dark side~ Why don't you join me~?"

Zannah chuckles and gets into her stance, a very solid and aggressive one to suit her fighting nature "Nah, I think I'll pass, now stop talking so I can kick your ass"


	4. Chapter 4

Heyo, it's Ryuko~!

Finally starting to get into the swing of things with the new computer, though updates will still probably be slow

Disclaimer: I don't own SWTCW or anything related to the show

/

While Zannah and Ventress had their duel, Tapion and Juno run to the landing platform located behind the Monastery, relieved to find it unguarded

Juno activated her beacon to signal for a transport and sighs in relief "I thought for sure we were gonna get blasted once we got here"

Tapion chuckles "Well, let's get out of here before that happens"

They walk towards the edge of the platform while the gunship swoops in, only to jump back as it explodes right in front of them "Ambush!"

Spider droids come up from under the platform while Anakin and Ahsoka rush through the doors, quickly shutting them on a rather angry Ventress

Almost directly after, two red lightsabers stab through the door and start cutting a hole in it "Oh fuck, Tapion, any ideas?"

Tapion looks around and notices a glint from a ship, she focuses and sees a landing platform over on a cliff by the Monastery "There! There's a ship over there, but we have to get there somehow.."

Anakin jumps out of the way to avoid a blast from a droid, only for it to shake the platform and disturb some giant dragonflies resting underneath

Tapion smirks and jumps onto one of them while holding the Huttlet "Jump! Jump now!"

They all show a hint of doubt, before jumping onto their own dragonflies just as Ventress cuts through the doors

The group sighs in relief as they fly off to the landing platform "Hey Anakin, did you and Ahsoka happen to see Ryuko or Zannah?"

Anakin nods and gains a serious look "They went to help the troopers, we should get this Huttlet to the ship"

/

 **Meanwhile: With Ryuko and Zannah**

/

Ryuko and Zannah were cutting down any droids that stood in their way as they make their way back to the courtyard "Why are there so many?!"

Ryuko chuckles at Zannah and cuts down a few more in her way, now able to see the light from outside "I dunno Zannah, why don't you stop and ask them?"

Zannah cleaves a Droideka in half and pushes the remains at any other droid behind it, grabbing Ryuko's hand and running to the door "Stop being an ass for 5 seconds and let's get to our troops!"

They both get serious and run out into the open, only to end up surrounded with whatever troop they had left "Oh fuck.."

Ryuko notices Rex glance up into the sky, making her look at him funny "Surrender, we have you outnumbered!"

The Jedi are dumbfounded by his completely obvious lie, and even more dumbfounded when the droid had to check, before his head was blown off by the reinforcements

They look up and smile brightly as they see Obi-Wan's starfighter along with the gunships carrying reinforcements, as well as their own personal star ship, the Eclipse

The Eclipse was a large starfighter about twice the size of a standard Republic gunship, armed to the teeth and still just as maneuverable as any other starfighter. Built with strong deflector shields, powerful turbo lasers, 4 manually controlled or automatic turrets, and it was a sleek design that was very pleasing to the eye. It could also fit 10 people if needed for troop transport or evac

They walk over once Obi-Wan lands with Cody and his men "You're great at last second assistance Obi-Wan, maybe get here a little earlier next time?"

He chuckles and nods, patting their shoulders "Yes, it's nice to see you too. Sorry for the wait, more Separatist ships came in from hyperspace and we had to wait for reinforcements ourselves"

Ryuko sighs and nods, looking around at the pieces of droids and some of her dead men "I suppose we'll have to grieve for the dead later, the others have probably left for Tatooine by now"

She suddenly sees something out of the corner of her eye and sees what she can only describe as the biggest hunk of junk she's ever seen flying up towards the planet's atmosphere "Oh you've gotta be kidding me... Zannah, get in the ship now!"

Zannah looks at where Ryuko was and her eyes widen "Right, let's hurry!"

Obi-Wan grows curious as they run into their ship, looking to where they had been looking, and once he sees the Twilight he sighs "Oh Anakin, why must you make everything so difficult?"

Ryuko and Zannah rush after the Twilight Finally catching up to it as both ships enter the battle in space "Skywalker, what the hell are you doing?! That rust bucket won't be able to survive a direct hit from anything!"

After a few seconds they receive word back from the Twilight "Ryuko? What're you doing here, you're supposed to be helping the troops back on Teth"

Zannah huffs "Yeah, well we did, and so did Obi-Wan and his reinforcements. You need to get to Tatooine now, you won't be able to make it to the Star Destroyer"

Ryuko's eye twitches as Anakin completely ignores them and proceeds to try to get in one of the hangars, only for the hangar to explode "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"

"Hey, I didn't know that the hangar was gonna explode!"

Ryuko punches it and gets right next to them "Well if you don't get to Tatooine right now, _I'm_ gonna be the one to shoot you!"

Ryuko and Zannah both smirk as they see the Twilight jump into hyperspace soon after "That's what I thought, Zannah, hit it"

/

 **Timeskip: Tatooine**

/

Everyone sighs in relief as they arrive outside Tatooine's atmosphere "Thank god, I thought that piece of shit would never make it"

Ryuko chuckles and pats Zannah's shoulder "Hey, we're all good now, let's just get to Jabba and get this over with"

As the ships make their way to the atmosphere, their radars pick up two ships closing in fast, with Ahsoka voicing her concern first "Master, we should probably speed up"

Anakin nods and puts the ships thrusters at 100%, praying they don't explode or something

Once the ship reaches full speed, they see the Eclipse fly past them, going much faster than they thought it could "Damn, I've got some work to do once we get this junker back to the fleet"

They watch as the Eclipse turns back around, charging full speed at the Magnaguard fighters "Wait a minute, I don't see any weapons on their ship.. Ryuko what are you planning?"

Ryuko and Zannah smirk as they get to their usual positions, having done testing runs with the ship many times "Let's see how you like this!"

With that, the ship's weapons blaze to life, panels opening to reveal the weapons and turrets as they fire purple lasers at the fighters, destroying them both after only a few seconds

The two Jedi Knights look at each other with wide eyes "Yikes, didn't know the guns were _that_ powerful"

Zannah chuckles dryly as they get back in formation with the Twilight and escort it down to the planet's atmosphere "Well we did test this thing out on a crashed Star Destroyer after all, those things are much harder to blow up than fighters, and we kinda atomized it"

As they slow down once they near Jabba's palace they hear Anakin over the coms "Well next time maybe we'll just have you two fighting the Separatist fleet rather than our cruisers"

Everyone shares a good laugh as they touch down, exiting their ships and finally reuniting in front of the doors "You guys go first, me and Zannah will hang back in case you need assistance ok?"

They nod and walk in, with Ryuko and Zannah taking a few moments to rest "Remind me to never accept a search and rescue mission involving the Hutts ever again"

Ryuko smirks and nods "Yeah, definit-"

She stops mid sentence as they both hear commotion inside the palace, igniting their lightsabers and walking in

They walk in to see about a dozen or so bounty hunters and guards pointing blasters and whatnot at their friends, Ryuko growling a little "Now now Jabba, haven't you learned not to mess with my friends?"

The Hutt looks up to see who was talking and his eyes widen as he sees Ryuko and Zannah "Choy? Are u two doing unko?"

Ryuko huffs and points to the backpack containing Rotta the Hutt "What do you think we're doing here? We helped rescue your son along with them, and now you're trying to kill them? That's a very foolish action Jabba"

He sighs and calls off his men, nodding and still looking quite terrified "Fine, mee won't killya hoohah, but mee must find coo sa responsible che kidnapping myo son"

"You still wanna find out who kidnapped your son huh? Hmm.. I heard that Padme Amidala went to your uncle Ziro to find that out, but I've heard no word from her since she left"

As soon as Ryuko says that, Jabba's hologram projector comes on "Most esteemed Jabba, I'm Padme Amidalla, a senator of Naboo for the Galactic Republic, we've apprehended the person responsible for kidnapping your son"

She moves away and someone brings forth none other than Ziro the Hutt, with Zannah and Ryuko mildly surprised "Huh, no shit"

As Jabba proceeds to chew out Ziro they walk to their friends and smile "Bet you're glad we hung back huh?"

Ahsoka couldn't help but giggle a bit "Yeah, though this wasn't exactly what I was expecting for my first mission with my master"

Ryuko chuckles and walks up to her, patting her shoulder "Get used to it Ahsoka, Skywalker brings trouble wherever he goes"

Anakin sends Ryuko a mock glare "I do not"

"Oh really now? You blew up a Droid Command Ship when you were a kid, before you even became a Jedi"

He looks away "I don't know what you're talking about"

Ryuko chuckles and starts walking out, taking her team with her "You two have fun wrapping this up, I think I owe these girls some drinks"

Anakin and Ahsoka nod as the group of 4 leave Jabba's palace to the Eclipse, though they didn't notice the hooded figure standing in the shadows listening to them "Drinks hmm? Most likely on Coruscant, perhaps I'll arrange for an.. Unexpected turn of events during their celebration of victory"

The figure steps out of the shadows as the ship takes off, revealing himself to be none other than Count Dooku "Yes, I believe that will rid me of this pest problem once and for all"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, bet you Star Wars fans are happy for this huh?

I read through the fanfic by the way, I didn't realize I made a small pun by naming my ship the Eclipse and having it run a mission with the Twilight, though I laughed after lol

Disclaimer: I don't own SWTCW or anything related to the show

/

The girls were currently laughing at a pub on Coruscant popular to the clones of the Republic, telling the story of their time on Korriban before the Jedi came to help

"You mean the Generals didn't help at all?" "Yeah, kinda hard to believe"

Ryuko smirks and engulfs her hand in lightning for a second "Well it's not like we needed the help _that_ badly, they were more curious than anything, I don't blame them"

The clones nod and chuckle amongst themselves as the story continues into their latest mission, nobody noticing a man dressed in a trench coat walk into the bar and sit behind Ryuko

"So then I threatened to shoot him if he didn't get out of there, next thing you know the ship's gone into hyperspace faster than you can say Tatooine!"

This sends everyone into a roar of laughter, while the man moves closer due to the distraction, reaching into his coat for something

Tapion senses something was off, slowly reaching for her custom made lightsaber slowly so she doesn't attract attention to herself

Once the man yanks his hand out of his coat to reveal a blaster pistol, Tapion springs into action, igniting her sword and cutting the blaster in two, gaining the attention of everyone there

He tries to run away, only to get Tapion's sword shoved dangerously close to his neck "Who are you? Why did you try to kill her?"

Ryuko turns around with wide eyes as she sees a cut up blaster pistol on the ground and the man being interrogated by Tapion "You saved me yet again.. Remind me why you don't wanna become a Jedi?"

Tapion looks over with a smile "Well you'd be devastated if you couldn't slap my ass now wouldn't you~? Besides, I don't wanna be a virgin forever, that's lame"

Ryuko's jaw drops, causing another round of laughter from everyone as the would be assassin is arrested

She sighs and shakes her head "Ok, I think we've had enough drinks for one night, let's go girls

Zannah, Juno, and Tapion nod and follow Ryuko out of the bar, happy from their celebration and happy that their friend wasn't dead

/

 **Timeskip: The next day**

/

The group arrive at the Jedi temple for some training, and Ryuko had wanted to meditate on something, she hadn't told the others what, but they assumed it was because of what happened the night before

Once they enter the temple Ryuko goes straight to the meditation chambers, while the others go to spar with Jedi Knights, or each other

Ryuko opens the door to a meditation chamber and quickly shuts it behind her, sitting down in the middle of the room and starting to concentrate "I need to be better able to sense danger when directed at me or my friends, but how will I do that?.."

She gasps as she hears a familiar voice "Straight to the point you are, worried about the attempt on your life last night, hm?"

She sighs and nods "Yes Master Yoda, I couldn't even tell he was there.."

The old man chuckles and sits down in front of her "Strong in you, the Dark Side is, but bonded it has, to the light within you as well. Never has this happened in all my years of being a Jedi"

Ryuko nods "Yes, even Zannah is not the same, but she's also a diamond in the rough is she not?"

Yoda nods and smiles "Yes, a Sith Lord with peace in mind she is, not after her own gain like the others before her"

He looks up at her "Scared Jabba the Hutt on your last mission you did, afraid of nobody he was thought to be, but here you are"

She grimaces "I used to be a bounty hunter with potential in the force, one day I was offered a massive amount of credits to kill Jabba. I slaughtered my way into the main room, past the bounty hunters and guardsz and when I had him in a corner, he payed me double to kill the man who employed me, and I accepted. He's been scared of me ever since, always letting me through his space no matter what I was doing"

Yoda nods in response "A difficult past you have had even before you met Zannah I see, filled with death, carnage, tragedy. Wrong it is for anyone to have to go through so much, amazing it is, to see your good heart still intact"

Ryuko nods "It even baffles me to be honest, I don't know how I stayed the same through all that"

The old Jedi chuckles and gets up "Perhaps so baffling it is not, when you realize just how much light you have within. The Dark Side within you has merged with it, created something new it has"

Ryuko raises an eyebrow "So... What? You're saying I have a power in me that nobody has had before?"

Yoda smiles and nods yet again "Precisely, faith in you I have, that you can do things no Jedi or Sith has ever done. The next Revan, you may be"

Her pupils shrink and her eyes widen "B-but Master Revan is so strong.. I could never be as strong as her"

Yoda turns and walks out the door, pausing and turning back to Ryuko "Have faith you must, save us all, you one day may have to"

He then shuts the door behind him, leaving Ryuko to her thoughts "That's not very encouraging.."

/

 **Meanwhile with the others**

/

The others were currently having a 3 way sparring session with each other, and they were about to start using the force as well until Mace Windu walked into the room and cleared his throat "Are you girls having fun?"

At the sound of his voice, they all freak out and jump away "M-master Windu!"

He chuckles and looks at the girls as they scramble to bow, putting away their weapons "We're sorry if we caused you any trouble" "We just wanted to spar while Ryuko was meditating"

He holds his hand up to stop any more apologies "Girls, girls, calm down. You're not in any-"

Everyone suddenly stumbles a bit as the temple shakes, with Tapion voicing her concerns first "W-was that Ryuko? It came from the meditation rooms"

They all start walking towards where Ryuko was, only to find her walking outside of the room she had previously been in, with a chuckling Yoda watching her

Windu walks up to him with a curious expression "What's so funny Master Yoda?"

He looks up at the group, and then back to Ryuko as she walks down the hall, radiating energy "A new power our friend is discovering within herself. Off to the Star Forge she is to test her new found strength"

When the girls hear this they run after their friend while Windu stays behind "Will we be able to trust her? I've never felt anything like that, but it felt dark"

Yoda chuckles again and starts walking away "Yes, mostly dark it was, but light within there was, burning bright. Ryuko Nakamura, a beacon of hope she will become"


	6. Chapter 6

I bet you guys are wondering why I'm uploading so much so suddenly, well, school's started up again and we've got school laptops, so I can type on the move

I'll try to update more often, but no promises, depends if inspiration does that beautiful thing where it slaps me in the face and I'm just like 'Oh! I know what I'll do!'

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything related to the movies or shows

/

Ryuko and her friends were currently docking at the Star Forge in the Eclipse, and Ryuko had been strangely quiet the entire trip

Zannah shakes her shoulder gently and gives her a concerned look "Hey, you ok Ryuko? We're all a little freaked out, after that power we felt in the Jedi Temple you've been silent"

Ryuko sighs and looks over to her as she gets out of her seat "Yeah, I'm fine just.. This new feeling is strange, I don't quite know how to place it"

Tapion stretches and gets out of her seat as well "And why are we here? Is there something here that a vision told you to get?"

The Jedi Knight shakes her head and hits the button to bring the entrance ramp down "Nope, we're here because I wanted to test my power by making a cruiser"

Their eyes widen and their jaws drop, with Juno voicing her disbelief "Y-you're kidding me Ryuko, you're gonna operate all this machinery by yourself?"

Ryuko smirks and nods as she walks down the ramp "And hopefully make a cruiser or battleship bigger than any Star Destroyer within the hour"

She then starts walking off towards the assembly line part of the forge, her friends following her a little ways back, still trying to come to terms with what she was about to try

Once they make their way over they could see the bottom of what was no doubt going to be a massive battleship with very thick armor "Oh yeah, she'll do just fine, let's give you life old girl"

Ryuko cracks her fingers and smirks as she manipulates the force and lets it flow through the facility, the lights turning on, machines whirring to life and starting to work on the incomplete starship

The others watch in awe as the machines quickly get to work, Ryuko looked like she was orchestrating a massive opera theater as the ship began to take form before their eyes

They could see some things that were built in the ship, like backup generators, massive turrets, crew quarters, the ship was beginning to take an elegant shape that made them think of the Eclipse with it's geometric armor

As time went on the ship would take form more and more, the battleship was nearly twice as big as a Republic Venator class Star Destroyer

Zannah looks at it in complete shock, unable to believe what she was seeing "This is insane Ryuko, even for you, just what happened when you were meditating with Yoda?"

The girl in question looks at Zannah and smiles "I realized that people like us truly have no limits to how strong we can get"

She then turns back to the ship as the hangar was being built, seeming to focus particularly hard on this area. It was octagonal in design, with the horizontal sides being much longer than the vertical, and the hangar was quite deep as well, perhaps enough to fit over 100 large fighters and gunships

"R-ryuko, you could invade a planet with this thing and win, and it isn't even complete yet!"

Ryuko chuckles as she works, now starting to work on the bridge that was higher than the rest of the battleship, but not that much and not connected by a spire-like design like Republic Star Destroyers "Maybe, maybe not, we'll probably see soon enough. Once this is complete we'll get the _Eclipse_ in it and take it to Mandalore, we'll need crew after all"

Tapion tilts her head curiously "Why Mandalore? Ryuko, I get they're very gifted when it comes to combat, but they're trying to be pacifists now"

Ryuko nods as the bridge is finally complete, now working on the engines "Yes, but I would like our people to be the first to crew this ship Tapion, it just feels right"

Zannah looks at the ship in disbelief as engine pods are built on either side, engines also being built on the back so it wouldn't be a sitting duck if the pods were shot off, the pods were also being reinforced with thick geometric armor

"Ryuko, what's the point of that odd armor shape? You seem to be fond of it, it's on the Eclipse too"

Ryuko smirks as she gets to work placing the turrets on the ship "Well, it's to deflect any shots that come towards us, the armor is like this so if one panel deflects a shot, it won't just go through a different spot in the armor, it's how we usually get through fights in the Eclipse without that much damage despite getting shot at so much"

The others think back to how much that fighter has been through, even getting shot by the main guns of a Separatist battlecruiser without being destroyed instantly

While they were thinking about that, Ryuko smirks and the battleship suddenly comes to life, the systems running smoothly and without issue

The girls look at the ship in awe, even Ryuko "She's done, it actually worked.. I don't even know what to call her"

Zannah chuckles and pats her on the back "I have faith you'll think of something before we get to Mandalore.. Actually, how are we gonna get there? There's only four of us"

Ryuko smiles brightly and bounces on her feet, obviously rather excited "Automatic ship functions if the crew needs to abandon ship, or if it needs to be moved without very many people on board"

She tries to think of a name for a few minutes, before she finally raises her head "She'll be known from now on as the Goddess of War, I don't think I can make a ship stronger than her"

She then turns to Zannah "Bring the Eclipse into the hangar and I'll get up to the bridge and get her ready for hyperspace travel"

Zannah nods and goes back to the Eclipse, while Ryuko, Tapion, and Juno all go up to the bridge with Ryuko instructing them on what to do while Zannah lands in the hangar before going up to the bridge to join them

Once everything is set up, Ryuko couldn't help but smile "Let's see how smoothly she goes into hyperspace, everyone take a seat"

The girls quickly move to their seats on the bridge while Ryuko uses the force to activate the hyperspace sequence, but they're all thoroughly surprised when they go into hyperspace without even a small lurch "No fucking way, we didn't even have to sit down, good job Ryuko"

Ryuko smiles and gets up out of her seat, looking out the viewport at the beauty of the stars going past the ship "This is the start of something amazing, I can feel it.. I need to grab my old armor when I get home, if only Uncle Jango could see me now"


	7. Chapter 7

Well guys, we're gonna get further into Ryuko's small army this time, gotta deviate from the story every now and then right?

I hope you guys are liking this so far, I'm trying to keep things interesting~

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything related to the movies or shows

/

Zannah's eyes widen when she hears what Ryuko said, quickly turning her head to look at Ryuko "Wait wait wait, you never told me that! You mean to tell me that you're Mandalorian, and the man who donated his DNA to make the Clone Army for the Republic is your uncle?!"

Ryuko chuckles and nods, much to the shock of Tapion and Juno "Yeah, I just wish he didn't fight for the wrong reasons, he'd still be here if he didn't"

She walks over to a terminal and gets everything set up "Come on, help me out with this. It's a very fast ship, we'll reach Mandalore within the hour"

Zannah huffs and goes to help her "I knew Tapion was Mandalorian, but not you, why didn't you tell me?"

Ryuko shrugs as she goes through system diagnostics, checking the turrets and shields first "I didn't think it was a big deal, Mandalorians look the same as humans, we just like fighting more"

The former Sith sighs and rests her forehead on the console "I hate it when your simple answers are right"

Over the next hour the girls go about the ship making sure everything was in order, fixing any error no matter how small it was, all until they made it to Mandalore

They decided to stand up this time when exiting hyperspace, and they were all smiling when their expectations were met, the ship didn't even shudder

Ryuko laughs happily and leads everyone as they run down the corridors to the hangar "Come on, let's go! It's been so long since I've been home!"

Once everyone had piled into the ship Ryuko flew out of the hangar, doing barrel rolls and flips as they went through the atmosphere much to the crew's amusement

The fun stops when they're hailed by the Mandalorian equivalent to Coruscant's clone guard "Unidentified ship, state your business or you will be shot down"

Ryuko sighs and grabs her headset "This is Ryuko Nakamura, I hold no ill intentions, just came to recruit crew for my ship, perhaps see Satine to talk about something"

The guard seems to get on edge after she says this "What exactly do you wish to speak to her about?"

Zannah picks up her own headset and motions for Tapion and Juno to get to their turrets just in case "Can't a lady have her privacy? It's classified, so leave us be"

A few more guard ships drop out of the clouds and move to either side of the Eclipse "Very well, but we will be watching you very closely newcomers"

Ryuko huffs and cuts off the coms, deciding to mess with the patrols and blow past them before landing in a docking bay out of view "There, that'll teach them some manners and send them into a panic for a bit"

The others chuckle and disable the turrets, grabbing their various weapons and some trench coats to hide their weapons before departing from the shuttle to see Duchess Satine

/

 **Timeskip: 1 hour later**

/

After a little while of walking around and grabbing some food, Ryuko and her friends had finally made it to the palace, finding that Satine was already waiting for them

Ryuko raises an eyebrow when she sees the amount of guards that were positions in various places around her "Damn, think I scared them a bit too much?"

Tapion sighs and crosses her arms "If they were true Mandalorian warriors and not just a glorified police force they'd be relaxed"

They look to each other and simply shrug before walking right up to the crowd of guards "Hey, we're the ones that wanted to talk. Sorry about the scare with your guards, they just wouldn't stop prying and it was pissing me off"

Satine shakes her head with a small smile "Perhaps next time just tell them it's classified and turn off coms rather than speed off?"

Ryuko chuckles and walks up to her, offering a hand to shake to the Duchess "Ryuko Nakamura, daughter of Takeda Nakamura and niece to Jango Fett"

The Duchess's eyes widen a bit, but she shakes her hand anyway "Well you seem to know me already, now, what did you wish to talk about?"

Ryuko's eyes light up and she smiles "Let's find a place to sit down, alone preferably. This stuff is sensitive and I don't want anyone else butting in and being annoying, happened plenty of times before"

Satine thinks it over for a few seconds, before nodding "Come, let's go up to my office, we can talk there"

The small group follow Satine through her palace, getting a small tour on the way to her office which fascinated everyone to an extent

Once Satine closes the doors she turns to Ryuko, a curious expression on her face "I've actually been wanting to meet you for a while, you've made quite the impact across the galaxy"

Ryuko smiles softly and crosses her arms, leaning up against the wall "Now, I've got two things I wanna ask. First thing's first I would like to be pointed in the direction of some Mandalorian warriors to crew my new battleship sitting in orbit. Two, I'd like to propose a change around here, Mandalore has gotten seriously soft and I don't even need to reach out with the force to know this planet is torn down the middle, and then there's Deathwatch"

Satine raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms "You make valid points.. Ok, and you've got my interest, continue"

The Mandalorian Jedi chuckles a bit and nods "Well basically, we'll mix the old with the new. All the warriors on Mandalore's moon will return here and we'll have a strong military should anyone wish to invade Mandalore, and they will most likely train more, leaving me with a capable crew for my ship"

The Duchess seems to retreat into her thoughts for a minute, before regaining her focus "I suppose you're right, and it was rather awful of me to banish our warriors to the moon.. You know what? We'll try it"

Ryuko couldn't contain her happiness and suddenly hugs the Duchess, laughing happily and making the Duchess blush, which she didn't know of course

After a minute she releases Satine "I get to see my Mom again! She's been on the moon, now she's gonna be the first Mandalorian warrior on the Goddess of War, besides me and Tapion of course"

Everyone smiles and moves to hug Ryuko, the group laughing happily while Satine watches in envy, wishing she and her sister could be like that

Ryuko then turns to Satine and smiles brightly "Would you like to come aboard? I want you to see what exactly the Goddess of War is"

Satine chuckles and nods with a soft smile "Sure, I don't see why not, let's go"

/

 **Timeskip: 50 minutes later**

/

Satine was on the bridge of Ryuko's battleship as they made their way to Mandalore's moon, shocked at what she saw. A massive battleship worthy of the name Goddess of War

Ryuko gains a devious smirk and moves the guns to point at a massive asteroid almost the size of the Goddess of War herself "Let's test the firepower of this girl, I need to know if I need to improve anything"

Satine couldn't help but watch in awe as the cannons prime, crackling with energy before firing white blasts of energy from the turrets, completely obliterating the asteroid much to everyone's shock

Tapion and Juno look at each other, before Tapion coughs a bit to get Ryuko's attention "I think the cannons are all set Ryuko, this thing might be able to punch through even a Separatist Dreadnought in a single shot, if the shields are down"

Satine is staring at where the asteroid used to be in awe _'That completely atomized the asteroid, and I feel like it could destroy even bigger things than that..'_

After another minute the Goddess of War is within the atmosphere of Mandalore's moon, and the Eclipse is launched from her hangar towards the surface

Ryuko sets the ship down in a landing bay most likely constructed by the warriors that were told to reside here, and hits a button on her wrist mounted communicator

Once the landing ramp is down she walks out while everyone stays inside to make sure everything is ok, checking the perimeter just to be sure

Once everything is all set she waves everyone out, only for a Mandalorian woman wearing red and grey armor to walk seemingly out of the shadows

Ryuko smiles and waves at her as everyone gets ready for a fight, until Ryuko says six words that they couldn't have ever imagined she'd say

"Hey mom, long time no see"


	8. Chapter 8

Heyo, it's been a little while since I updated this story huh?

I hope I haven't kept you guys waiting too long, I'll try to make this chapter a good one

I believe I'm gonna use my new typing style on this story too, I just really like it even though it takes longer. Don't worry though, the old one will still be used, I don't intend to change it with my Overwatch story

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything related to the movies or TV shows

/

 **Timeskip: 2 weeks later**

/

Two weeks had passed since Ryuko had reunited with her mother and met Duchess Satine, and in those two weeks much had changed. Ryuko had gathered all willing Mandalorian warriors onto her ship and had given them instructions on what their roles would be, and those who did not wish to be a part of her crew were training more warriors back on their home world rather than it's moon. Mandalore was steadily building their military might, but their crown jewel for the time being would be the Goddess of War, which had been stationed on Mandalore until Ryuko saw fit to leave.

Ryuko had put her old clothes in her quarters on the Goddess of War, instead donning her Mandalorian armor. It was sleek and very sturdy, able to withstand plenty of blaster fire without getting a hole punched through it. It was black, red, and white in design, with the white red parts being the armor plates with black as the trim, and white was the color of the suit under the armor. She wasn't wearing her helmet though, she smiled brightly as she stood up on a balcony beside Duchess Satine and her friends before the population of the capital.

"People of Mandalore, I bring you here to tell you of a change that has been rumored to be occurring throughout the planet. These rumors are that the warriors of Mandalore have returned and are leading our military force, training new warriors so we may have a strong military once again. I am here to put these rumors to rest, they are completely true." The crowd starts to talk amongst themselves for about a minute before the speech continues.

"With the aid of a select few Jedi I have come to the realization that I was slowly destroying our people rather than protecting them. In the time the warriors were gone a terrorist organization called Death Watch has formed, their goal is to overthrow the government and have me imprisoned so their leader can take my power and have our people fight against the Republic. While the people who have helped me see the error of my ways are Jedi, Mandalore shall continue to remain neutral in the war."

Ryuko smiles and takes a step forward, nodding to Satine. "This is per my request, I do not want my people to enter the war effort for the Republic until our military might can withstand any attack the Separatists may throw at us. Truthfully not all of the Separatists are bad, it's the ones that are in this war for their own purpose and gain that are the true threat. I am here in this war because I wish to see those people brought to justice, both the Separatists and the Republic suffer from these leeches, and I will make it my job to weed them out to the best of my ability."

Ryuko didn't know it, but the entire speech was being broadcast around the galaxy, and now it was her turn to deliver a speech. "Satine has been gracious enough to allow me to oversee these efforts for the past two weeks, I'm sure some of you were wondering why there was a massive warship in the lower atmosphere. That would be the Goddess of War, the first of many ships to represent Mandalore's might, and I built her within an hour using a method that could be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands."

She scans the crowd to see their reactions, but they didn't even move their faces since they were listening so intently. "While the Goddess of War is going to be assisting in the war effort, I have given Mandalore's top engineers blueprints for multiple ships that will be fast, agile, and brutal. I will carry the responsibility of keeping Mandalore's people safe on my shoulders until the day I die, should you ever find yourselves under siege by the leeches from either government I will return and destroy the enemy swiftly."

She then smiles brightly as a Mandalorian warrior flies over to the balcony, her red and grey armor shining in the sunlight. "I have left the duty of teaching new warriors to someone more capable than anyone else that I know, my mother Takeda Nakamura." The woman takes off her helmet to reveal Takeda, smiling happily as she tucks her helmet under her left arm and raises her right arm up into the air, prompting a round of cheers from the crowd as they gaze upon the woman who had defended Mandalore multiple times with bravery and without hesitation.

"Despite being forced to reside on Concordia she still wished to protect the planet rather than join Death Watch, which is why I have given her this task. My crew have been selected and trained with my ship to the point I am confident they can handle themselves in combat, but since I needed so many I grabbed the best warrior possible to train more. My mother will not steer you wrong, her methods are harsh and pain will be a common occurrence, but I will say again that she is the best choice."

Ryuko then looks with a warm smile to her friends who were standing a few steps behind her. "Me and my friends hope to lead Mandalore into a new age, one that will benefit all and show the galaxy that we are not a people to be messed with!" She then grabs her lightsaber and ignites it, raising it high above her head as a warrior would a sword. Her friends then follow suit, raising their respective blades and causing another, much louder round of cheers and applause from the people of Mandalore.

But the applause was short lived as a shot rang out from the rooftop of a building close by. Without even looking, Ryuko swatted the shot aimed at her head away and quickly jumped off the balcony. The crowd stares at her in shock as she activates her own jetpack and flies toward the person who fired the shot, a woman clad in blue armor. She deactivates her lightsaber and straps it to her belt opposite her other one, instead deciding to use her grappling cable to subdue the mystery woman.

She was caught before she could get away and brought back to the balcony just as quickly, and Ryuko stared at her with a disappointed look. "I'm trying to help our people and Death Watch just wants to push their own selfish agenda, let's see who you are." Ryuko grabs the helmet and yanks it off, revealing a woman with orange hair and a hard glare directed at Ryuko. Satine gasps and takes a few steps back in shock. "I-it's my sister.. Bo-Katan, why would you do this?"

Ryuko's eyes widen as well as she hears that name, remembering a distinct memory of her childhood where she used to play with a girl a few years older than her. _"One day Bo, one day I'll beat you, then I'll marry you too!" A five year old Ryuko was staring at a thirteen year old orange haired girl with a cute determined look on her face, some bruises littering her body. "Sure Ryuko, when you beat me I'll be all yours, I promise on my life."_ While reminiscing the past, Ryuko was staring at Bo the whole time, something which threw her off. "What are you looking at?"

Ryuko blinks a few times and snaps out of it, staring deep into Bo's eyes. "After all these years, I finally beat you Bo." Bo looks at her like she was crazy, but a few seconds later her eyes widen greatly. "R-ryuko.. You're _that_ Ryuko?! I thought you were dead!" Ryuko then, to the surprise of everyone, cuts her free. "I'm very much alive, mom sent me away because.. Well, you can see what's on my belt, you know what I am." Bo looks down and her eyes widen greatly when she sees Ryuko's lightsabers. "Y-you were force sensitive.. Y-you're truly a Jedi."

Ryuko nods and helps Bo up on her feet, looking to the crowd. "It seems Death Watch truly wants to put their own agenda before anyone else's, going so far as to send someone to kill me for doing what their goal was in a better way, but they made one big mistake." She then gives the crowd her signature smirk and drapes her right arm over Bo's right shoulder. "They sent my childhood friend after me, who didn't even know I was alive until just now. Now Bo, I'm well aware that you prefer the old times over Mandalore's new pacifistic ways, will you stay with an organization like Death Watch, or will you join me?"

Bo's face changes constantly as she thinks it over, Death Watch had the element of surprise, but they had little to no morals as well, while Ryuko had the support of the people and her sister, and was already changing things after two weeks of being here. "I... I choose to go with you, you've done more in two weeks than Death Watch has done in months, and you have Mandalore's approval. I would like to help you, if you'll let me." Ryuko suddenly laughs happily and wraps her arms around Bo, picking her up and spinning her around. "Yes! I'd never turn you away, come on!"

The crowd gives them a round of applause, happy that Ryuko was able to make a member of Death watch join her cause. "Ok ok, I need to be professional.. Ugh, I hate giving public speeches sometimes. So what do you say everyone? Are you willing to follow me into the new age of Mandalore?" Ryuko was surprised from all the cheers she got in response, so loud it vibrated the building itself. As the crowd cheers, Ryuko looks over to Satine with a smirk. "I guess I'm better at speeches than I thought."

The Duchess huffs playfully and smacks her arm before raising her arms in a gesture of silence, which the crowd quickly obeyed. "I am appointing Ryuko as my military equivalent. While I will run the pacifistic operations of the planet and oversee them, all military efforts will be in her control and hers alone. I will not allow something that will become that powerful in time to a group of advisors who could go behind my back, I have seen what Ryuko's warship can do and anything that has to fight it should be terrified for a good reason. It's main guns alone could rip a Republic Star Destroyer in half, I shudder to think what it's anti fighter defenses can do."

Ryuko smiles proudly as she looks overhead, the massive ship descending to fly past the town. "There's been talk amongst the Republic of a Separatist ship that leaves no survivors, taking out squads of three Star Destroyers by itself, it's name; The Malevolence. Not too long ago Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano recovered survivors from the wreckage of one of this ship's many victims, we believe their target will be a medical station near Naboo."

The crowd boos and yell out in anger, furious at these tactics. "Yes, the move is cowardly, attacking troops that can't attack back. The man in charge is none other than General Grievous, a highly wanted criminal to the Republic. It just so happens that those in the Separatist party who fight for what they believe in rather than themselves also want him in custody, so who am I to deny them what they want? Grievous is strong and cunning, but he is also a coward who will do anything to live and escape custody, and my ship isn't exactly built for taking prisoners."

Ryuko's gaze turns cold, her fist clenching by her side. "That man is responsible for the death of million of men, women, and children who were innocent, as well as the lives of many more good men. I will stand for this no longer, so I will take care of this problem as quickly as I can. Satine, is my crew ready?" The Duchess smiles and nods, giving Ryuko a thumbs up. "They are all set and ready to go at your command." Ryuko looks to her friends and cracks her knuckles. "Then let's go kick some ass!"

She gives one last wave to the crowd before turning on her jetpack and flying up, with her friends and mother following suit. Just as she does this, Juno, who had snuck away while Ryuko was giving her speech, flew the Eclipse over the building and opened the entrance ramp for everyone to pile in. As everyone walks in Ryuko looks down at Bo and holds out her hand. "Get up here Bo, you're coming with us." Bo smiles brightly and nods, quickly flying up and grabbing Ryuko's arm so she could pull her up.

Once they were all in, the ship pulls away and speeds over the crowd, causing one last round of cheers for them as they fly up to the Goddess of War. Once they've landed and are out of the ship, they make small talk until they get to the bridge and are greeted by one of the crew members. "Admiral, we're ready to depart towards the medical station when you are." Ryuko nods and gazes upon the rapidly approaching void full of stars as the ship leaves the atmosphere. "Then let's get to that medical station, we've got good men to save."

/

 **Timeskip: 3 hours later**

/

"Admiral, we're about to drop out of hyperspace, we've confirmed that the Malevolence is already there at the medical station with no strike force in sight." Ryuko sighs and gets up from her chair, popping her neck. "Knowing Skywalker he's taking a shortcut, so be it. All hands to your stations, weapons online in three.. Two... One.. Now!" The Goddess of War drops out of hyper space and the weapons whir to life, powering up as everyone aboard the Malevolence stares in shock at this hulking monster of a ship. "Where did they come from?! Prepare the ion cannon immediately!"

Ryuko takes a quick look at the odd structure in the middle of the ship as it starts to spin and glow, chuckling to herself. "So that's where the ion cannon is, no wonder it knocked out those Star Destroyers, it's huge. Activate the electromagnetic shielding and turn the power up to max, I don't want to have to use our backup generators in this fight." The Goddess of War turns to broadside just as the ion cannon finishes charging. "Fire the ion cannon! Destroy the Republic scum!"

Ryuko crosses her arms as she watches the bright purple circle of energy approach her ship, smirking as it hits them directly and simply causes the lights and consoles in the bridge to flicker. "All batteries fire at will, tear it to shreds!" A little ways away, the Republic strike force had arrived and were prepared to take on the Malevolence, but they stare in shock as they watch Ryuko's ship release a broadside so powerful it pushed back the Malevolence and blew off an engine.

Matchstick's voice comes in on coms as he stares at the two clashing titans. "Good god, that thing's slapping around the ship that destroyed dozens of Star Destroyers like it's a damn kickball. I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna take my ship in for a landing on that behemoth before the damage gets worse." Before Anakin could give conformation to land Matchstick was already gone, speeding towards one of the landing bays. "Unidentified bomber, identify yourself at once." Matchstick stares at the ship in shock as he hears the voice come through his coms. "R-ryuko?! This is _your_ ship?!"

Now it's Ryuko's turn for her eyes to widen, staring at the damaged bomber in shock. "Matchstick, your ship.. You don't even have to say it, get the hell in here. One of my crew mates will take you and your gunner to the bridge immediately." Matchstick chuckles warmly and flies his bomber into the hangar just as a turbo laser from the droid ship tries to shoot him down, landing quickly and getting out with his gunner. Just as promised, a member of the crew immediately approaches the clones and salutes them. "Admiral Ryuko will be happy to see you made it in one piece, come, I'll take you to her immediately."

By the time Matchstick and his gunner had made it to the bridge Ryuko was smirking in a way that seemed almost feral as her cannons continue blowing away piece after piece of the enemy ship, while their shots ricochet harmlessly off the hull. "Good to see you Matchstick, who's your friend?" Matchstick takes his helmet off and smiles brightly at Ryuko. "Good to see you too, _Admiral~_ This is Oddball, my gunner." Oddball salutes Ryuko out of habit while Matchstick stands there watching in amusement. "Reporting for duty Admiral."

Ryuko chuckles and walks up to him, patting him on the shoulder. "Don't salute to me, you're a clone of my uncle and therefore family." Once he heard this Oddball immediately dropped his salute and took a few steps back. "H-hold on, uncle?! You're the niece of Jango Fett?!" Ryuko smirks and nods, looking out at the Malevolence as it's pummeled by her ship. "Y'know, I've been making some armor for my own special unit of clones, perhaps you two would benefit from that and the training that comes with it?"

Matchstick looks to Oddball and they seem to share a silent conversation, before nodding in unison. "Elite training from you? Wouldn't miss it for anything Ryuko." "Same here, sounds pretty fun to be honest." Ryuko's smirk grows a bit as she turns around, though she had a sadistic gleam in her eyes. "When I say elite I mean _elite_ , the best of the best, you two will be getting true Mandalorian training with my own special twist." She takes a glance out of the bridge and eyes the Malevolence. "Enough about that, I'd like to destroy that ship first."

The clones nod and allow Ryuko to do her job, standing off to the side. "All turrets fire on that ship, maximum power. Target their hyperdrive, don't allow them a chance to escape." Just as she says this all cannons rotate and fire on the exact same spot, decimating the hyperdrive and temporarily crippling it. "Good shot! Now, target the bridge and blow that bastard to.. Wait, you're all seeing this right?" Just as Ryuko was going to order her crew to take out Grievous, a Naboo ship drops out of hyperspace right in front of the Malevolence.

Before it could get away it was caught in a tractor beam and pulled into the ship, making Ryuko growl. "I'm willing to bet that's Padme in that ship, Grievous is using them as hostages, that fucking coward!" Ryuko then storms off of the bridge, her friends and the clones joining her. "Ryuko, where are you going?" The woman sighs as they quickly walk to the hanger. "I'm getting my ship, we need to get the Senator and get her off of the ship so it can be destroyed."

Matchstick and Oddball walk up to Ryuko and put their helmets on. "We'll help as much as we can." "Yeah, it would be an honor to fight with you and your friends." This causes Ryuko to smile softly as the door to the hangar opens. "Well then, let's go get Padme back shall we? No time to waste, on the Eclipse, now."


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, so my computer crashed and took all my current unsaved work with it, now I want to die

I have nothing to say this time, so let's get to it

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything related to the movies or shows

/

Tapion sighs as Ryuko flies toward the damaged Separatist ship. "So we're going to be the big distraction for Skywalker and Kenobi?" Ryuko nods and smirks to herself as she quickly looks for a hangar. "Well yeah, we all know he's not gonna sit down while she's captured, but we'll also be trying to help her." Tapion sighs yet again and walks over to the weapon locker in the cockpit and grabs a minigun off of the wall. "Well this is going to suck. Juno, grab your rifle and let's get ready to go."

The white haired woman nods and grabs what looks like an extremely customized version of a standard blaster rifle for a clone trooper. "Let's go break some droids. Ryuko, hangar on the right." Everyone gets ready as Ryuko lands the ship in the hangar, watching as dozens of battle droids aim at the ship with their blasters. "This is where the fun begins I suppose. That flaming wreck to our left must've been Padme's ship." Zannah pops her neck and hits the button to lower the access ramp. "She's still here, not too far away actually, let's go."

The second the ramp hit the ground Ryuko and Zannah charge out of the ship with their lightsabers activated, cutting a path for Juno and Tapion as they blast away the droids surrounding them. "Remind me why I grabbed my rifle instead of my swords?!" "Because a challenge is more fun!" Zannah laughs at the pair as she pushes back a small wave of droids. "Ok you two, let's follow Ryuko into that corridor." She then points to the other side of the hangar, where Ryuko was busy being a whirlwind of lightsaber blades and cutting through droid after droid.

Zannah's jaw drops when she sees the droids actually backing away. "Is she actually getting the droids to surrender?!" She then face palms as the droids throw their weapons on the ground and raise their hands. "You know what? I don't even wanna acknowledge what just happened, push on girls."

/

 **Timeskip: 5 minutes later**

/

Ryuko looks with wide eyes at the vast expanse of the railways before her and her friends. "Now I get a true feel for how big this ship is, hard to believe mine's bigger." Tapion lightly punches her in the shoulder and points her head up, showing her the hail of blaster fire coming from a few levels up. "Oh... Well there's the Senator." They all look up and then watch as Padme and C3PO jump onto different trains, making Ryuko face palm. "Juno, Zannah, go after the droid please?" They sigh and nod, jumping onto a train going the same direction while Ryuko and Tapion jump onto the train directly behind Padme's.

Once they finally make it onto Padme's train however, they find themselves face to face with General Grievous himself. Ryuko looks back to Tapion, and then points her eyes to Padme. "Yeah, got it, you go do your thing." Tapion then quickly runs around Grievous and stands in front of Padme with her minigun drawn. "What will that do Republic scum? A minigun will not kill me, you should know this by now." Tapion huffs and gives Padme the minigun, much to the Senator's surprise, and pulls out her lightsaber. "How about this tin man?"

"A lightsaber fashioned like a true blade, I will enjoy adding that to my collection when I kill you." Ryuko growls and activates her own lightsabers, holding them in a reverse grip. "You will do no such thing. Your crimes will not land you in a Republic prison, I will kill you here and now, and none of your droids are here to save your cowardly ass." The General growls and draws his lightsabers, while Ryuko turns back to look at Tapion and Padme. "Go, I've got this." Padme and Tapion both open their mouths to argue with her, but before they could Ryuko used the force to push them off of the current train and onto another one going in the opposite direction.

Grievous had no time to jump onto the other train due to how sudden the action was, and he looks at Ryuko with eyes full of hate. "I will take those white blades from your corpse and use them to destroy everything you hold dear!" Ryuko sighs and gets into her stance, giving him a dull glare. "You'll actually have to kill me first, and you'll find I'm more of a challenge than I look to be." Grievous then charges at her, swinging his blades in a mighty downward cleave that made Ryuko stumble slightly.

He then began his assault on the source of his current anger, throwing his lightsabers around in a sloppy but powerful string of attacks that forced Ryuko to be quick on her feet and rely on her stance's fluidity to deflect the force of Grievous's blows. "I see Dooku taught you little about dueling with your blades, that makes my job easier!" After Grievous's last strike, Ryuko locked blades with him and pushed him back, surprising him and giving her the opening the needed to go on the offensive.

Ryuko attacked Grievous with a flurry of quick and powerful strikes that the General could barely defend himself from with just two lightsabers, being forced to activate his two other arms and use those sabers to help defend himself as well. "What's wrong General? No battle droids to cover your escape?" They lock lightsabers once again, pushing against each other to try and gain ground. "I do not need those pitiful droids to kill you Jedi brat." "Well I don't see your guards anywhere either, you're not getting any cheap shots like you do with others."

Ryuko then back flips a few feet away, popping her neck and holding her hands out in front of her. Preparing to be pushed away and locking his feet to the train, Grievous was surprised as he finds himself being shocked by lightning coming out of Ryuko's fingers. This continues for a few seconds while Ryuko listens to his screams of pain, before she stops and lets him slump over, panting hard. "You're supposed to be a Jedi.. That.. That is a Sith technique, so how can you?.."

He stands back up as Ryuko slowly walks towards him, glaring dangerously at Ryuko. "I see now, you're trying to walk both paths. I'll enjoy seeing you fall into the darkness brat, if you live past today." Ryuko shakes her head and sighs, stopping where she was. "You're a fool General, I've already walked the path of light and dark, all I have left to do is get stronger and protect those I love." She then gives her blades a twirl before dropping back into her stance, awaiting the General's charge.

Meanwhile on a different train trying to catch up, Ahsoka and Anakin watch in shock as Ryuko holds her own, fending off Grievous even while he was using his mechanical parts to his advantage and spinning two blades in front of him while attacking the others. 'Damn, I guess we should've just gone back to the ship, huh Snips?" "Yeah, that's a little insane to be honest." Ryuko would continue to fend off the General's attacks, but soon she found herself in a predicament as the General swung two lightsabers at her left and right sides, forcing her to block and trap herself.

She would grit her teeth as the General cackled maliciously and pressed harder. "Not only will you fall to my blades, but I will hunt down the others that came with you and destroy them as well, and then move on to slaughter your people without hesitation!" Ryuko could feel a power bubbling up from within her, building up into a single point as she tensed her muscles. "You will do no such thing Grievous! I will never allow it!" Just as she finished a massive pulse of Force energy pushed out of her body in all directions, denting the top of the train and throwing Grievous off onto a different train going in the other direction.

She then falls onto her knees panting as Anakin and Ahsoka jump onto the train with her, chuckling slightly. "How's that, you fucking scrap pile?... Ugh." Ryuko soon falls over and loses consciousness, though Anakin quickly runs over and picks her up. "Come on Ahsoka, Obi-Wan rigged the ship to blow, we need to get out of here."

/

 **Timeskip: 4 hours later**

/

Ryuko groans as she wakes up, finding herself in a cot in the medical wing of her ship. "Fuck, I feel like I got ran over by a Separatist Dreadnought." She hears a chuckle off to the side, looking over to see Zannah, Juno, Tapion, and Padme, as well as C3PO. "I must thank you for saving my life, but fighting General Grievous alone was a very bad idea, he nearly killed you." The young Jedi Knight sits up and takes out the needles connecting her to various medical machines. "It was a single mistake, a mistake I will not make again. Next time I won't play with him, I'll kill him."

Padme looks at her with concern, sighing and walking over to the cot and resting her hand on Ryuko's arm. "That is not the Jedi way Ryuko, you know this." Ryuko looks at Padme with a dull stare. "I don't follow the Jedi code, I follow my own, and so far it's working." She then raises her other arm and makes small arcs of lightning shoot between her fingers. "I've walked the grey thin line between the Light and Dark sides Padme, I've got an understanding of both and no longer have a risk of falling to the Dark Side, but I need to get stronger if I plan to take on people like Dooku or his master."

Zannah steps forward and nods, a determined look on her face. "Same goes for me and the others. We could kill Grievous together, hell Ryuko could kill him with difficulty, but Dooku and his master are on an entirely different level, both in their experience with a lightsaber and their abilities with the force." Padme looks at Zannah in shock, and then even more shock as everyone else nod their heads in conformation. Ryuko slowly makes her way out of the cot and stands on shaky legs. "When the time comes, we'll be ready, we train and get stronger bit by bit every day, we won't lose."

Before they could talk more Matchstick ran into the room with a holo projector. "You've got a message from Duchess Satine, she says it's important." Ryuko quickly nods and takes the holo projector out of his hand, activating it and smiling a bit. "You're lucky, I just woke up. So what's up?" Satine sighs and shakes her head with a chuckle. "You and your casual responses. Anyway, since you're so close to them already, I've decided to make you a Senator representing Mandalore in the Republic on top of your other duties."

Ryuko's jaw drops when she hears this, staring at Satine in pure disbelief. "I think my hearing is going, you wanna repeat that?" This causes the Duchess to start laughing, though not in a mocking way. "You heard me Ryuko, this way you can help a lot of important decisions pass and hopefully be a big part in ending the war. Good luck, I know you'll do well." Before Ryuko could say any more the hologram shut off, causing the Jedi Knight to sigh. "Damn it, she played on my desires so well.. Fine, she's lucky I like and respect her for all she's done."

All of a sudden Ryuko's pupils dilate and go back to normal, doing this a few times before staying normal, but she had gone into a trance. "Ryuko? Ryuko, what's wrong?" Ryuko couldn't hear anyone's questions though, all she could hear was a rush in her ears along with scattered voices. "The nightmares, they're.. Over." "A sinister plot in the works against the Jedi!" "It's.. I-it's in here, in all of us, every clone." "Make us do whatever someone wants, even kill the Jedi, it's all in here." "He's in on it, he told me in the medical bay." "Stay back! Get away from me!" Then all she could hear was a blaster shot, and then nothing.

After her little vision, Ryuko fell to her knees and was panting hard, as if she was out of breath. "Ryuko! Quick, call a medical droid!" Ryuko quickly holds up her hand, slowly standing up. "Calm down, I'm fine.. I just.. Had a vision is all, something very important." Oddball and Matchstick look at Ryuko in concern. "What was it Ryuko?" "Yeah, any way we could help?" She looks up at them and smiles, nodding softly. "Yes, yes you can. I'd like to do multiple levels of brain scans on you two to see if anything is there that shouldn't be."


	10. Chapter 10

Well, we've hit Chapter 10 once again, thanks everyone for sticking with me so far ^^

I hope you liked the duel scene with Ryuko and Grievous, I plan to have more duels in the future

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything related to the show or movies

/

"S-sir, tumors? You can't be serious." Ryuko nods and sighs, looking out the viewport at the tunnel of light that was hyperspace. "I wouldn't lie to you about this kind of thing Matchstick, you know that. Anyway, we have the equipment to remove it, and the ship doesn't rock when coming out of hyperspace, so let's get them removed right away." Matchstick nods, and so does Oddball, but he looks concerned. "Oddball, I know it's a bit difficult to trust me right now since you haven't met me for long, but I want to make sure the clones of my uncle are safe, knowing hundreds of thousands if not millions die every day makes me sick."

Zannah nods and pats Ryuko's back. "It's true, poor girl was puking her guts out when she saw the casualty count for clones during the average Republic invasion." Ryuko glares at her while she laughs. "S-shut up Zannah, let's focus on getting the tumors out of these two." Oddball nods and lays down on an operation table beside Matchstick, growing to trust Ryuko a bit more since he noticed her face take a slightly green tinge after casualty rates were mentioned.

Two small medical droids come over with arm mounted surgical lasers and some anesthesia. "Ok boys, this'll be done within the hour, then after you've recovered and are fit for duty I'll personally test whether or not you're fit for battle." They both nod, before closing their eyes and allowing the droids to give them the anesthesia. "Begin procedure, and exercise extreme caution, got it?" The droids nod, before their lasers start to spin. "Come on everyone, let's leave the droids to their jobs and focus on contacting Coruscant, they need to know we're friendly before they start throwing ships at us."

/

 **Timeskip: 1 hour later**

/

After contacting the Jedi Temple and other various authorities, the Goddess of War had exited hyperspace above Coruscant and launched a shuttle containing Matchstick, Oddball, Padme, Bo-Katan, and the Jedi and their selective second in commands. Rather than go to the Chancellor however, Ryuko took them straight to the Jedi temple. Once they had left the shuttle, Padme decided to question her. "Ryuko, why exactly did you take us to the Jedi Temple, rather than the Chancellor?"

Ryuko responds without turning around or slowing her walk. "I do not report to the Chancellor, I will report to the Jedi Council and only the Jedi Council from now on. The Chancellor sent you to those coordinates, correct?" Padme nods with a curious look. "Exactly, he sent you to a battle, and you got captured so Grievous could gain a chance to escape with the Malevolence, which has most likely perished without the General onboard." This causes Padme to think for a bit in silence, while Tapion walks beside her superior and pats her shoulder. "Well at least we all made it, you can kill Grievous another day."

Ryuko sighs and nods, deciding to keep quiet until they had all reached the Council Chambers. She bows to Yoda respectfully and looks him in the eye. "Reporting in from a successful rescue mission Master, as well as successful destruction of the enemy's secret weapon." Yoda smiles happily and nods. "Good work you have done, but much to discuss I feel you have." Ryuko looks to her friends for a second in hesitation, before turning back to the aged Jedi. "Yes Master Yoda, I had a vision, something extremely important, and I decided to take a look. I preformed a level five atomic brain scan on Matchstick and Oddball and found that they had what we originally thought were tumors."

Mace Windu raises an eyebrow and leans forward, now very interested in what Ryuko had to say. "Please continue Knight Ryuko, you said you thought, does that mean there was nothing there?" She shakes her head and tosses two small glass containers to Revan, who looks at them with curiosity. "Those are organic chips I found in their heads, most likely made to make them do whatever someone wants. This was part of my vision, I heard a voice say these exact words. It might've been a clone, he said they could even make the clones.. Kill their Jedi leaders."

Everyone stares at her in shock, even the clones. She had kept this bit of information from everyone, and they had wondered why, now they knew. Obi-Wan speaks up, getting over his shock faster than everyone except for Yoda and Revan. "Is this an isolated incident? This could be extremely serious for the Republic and the Jedi, our entire army could be compromised." Ryuko sighs and nods. "I'm aware, and the chips were in exactly the same spot. I was planning to go to Kamino and oversee the newest batch of clone squads graduate and pick the best, test them, take out their chips, and see what happens."

She then walks behind Matchstick and Oddball and wraps an arm around each of their shoulders. "Matchstick and Oddball trusted me enough to allow this procedure to happen, and the Republic might very well owe them big time for this. However, we must say nothing to the Chancellor, absolutely nothing. The voice I heard said 'he's in on it' and I have a feeling it might be someone very high up in the Republic." Padme walks forward and nods. "Her words hold some truth, Chancellor Palpatine sent me coordinates to a supposed meeting with some colleagues, but they led me straight to the Malevolence."

Yoda looks off in thought for a few seconds, before looking at Ryuko. "Troubling you something is, something important." Ryuko rubs her arm nervously and nods. "Y-yes, I seem to have discovered a new ability with the force, something I must show you immediately. Masters, I humbly ask to demonstrate this with you all." The masters look amongst one another, before nodding. "Very well Ryuko, test this ability of yours we will. Some sparring droids we will use, to hold back you will not need."

Ryuko takes a shaky breath and nods, following the masters as they leave the Council Chambers and move to a large training room with one hundred training droids. Windu looks to Ryuko and waves his hand out as a grand gesture. "How many will you need?" Ryuko walks to the middle of them and holds out her arms, activating them all with the Force. "This many will suffice, I used it to knock Grievous away the first time, now I know what to do."

Their eyes widen when they hear this, and they watch as Ryuko curls up into a ball and floats off the ground, visible waves of energy coming off of her body. After a few more seconds, she opens her eyes and unfurls her body violently, releasing a large dome of Force energy. "RRRAAAAGH!" Everyone watches in shock, even Revan and Yoda, as Ryuko's technique actually _disintegrates_ the training droids around her, the dome traveling until it was a few feet away from everyone.

Yoda slowly limps up to her with his cane, before pointing it at her. "Good use against battle droids that will be, but unbelievably painful for the living it will be. Careful you must be with your friends and soldiers." Ryuko nods solemnly and shudders as thoughts of what would happen flash through her mind. "Yeah, I'll be sure to be as far away from friendlies as possible, thank you Master Yoda." Ryuko feels a hand on her shoulder and looks over to see Revan smiling at her. "It's nice to see my student is growing well, you've got a nice selection of techniques available to you now."

Ryuko smiles back at Revan and gives her a hug. "Thank you Master, you're the reason this is all possible for me, even if you were a bit selfish and used my abilities in the force to bring you back to life." Revan giggles and rubs her neck in embarrassment. "Well you try being dead for that long, you'd try anything to come back." Padme sighs from her spot with Ryuko's friends. "To think she's also a Senator now, she's got three huge jobs now." Yoda turns around and walks back, chuckling slightly and looking at Padme. "And what do you think those jobs are young Senator?"

"Well, it's obvious isn't it? Not only is she to help end the war, now she's in charge of Mandalore's steadily growing army and she has a seat in the Senate, though I feel with her help we can end this war peacefully." Yoda chuckles again and shakes his head, confusing Padme. "Young Ryuko, her path made clear she has, the conventional Jedi she is not. To protect her loved ones, her people, and the innocent, her jobs are." This makes Ryuko smile as she walks back over to her friends. "Thank you Master Yoda. Anyway, we should get to Kamino quickly if we're to observe the final graduation tests, so I'll be seeing you all later."

She gives them a friendly wave and walks out of the room with Padme and the others, though Oddball and Matchstick decided to stay as they felt safe in the care of the Jedi. "I'll drop you off at the Senate building Padme, I'm sure you're growing tired of us." Padme chuckles and shakes her head softly. "If it weren't for my duties I'd most likely accompany you to Kamino, being a Senator is awfully stressful." Ryuko glances at Padme out of the corner of her eye. "Well it'll get interesting from now on, I have a habit of talking down to people like Senators that I don't like."

Padme giggles and smiles as Ryuko lands the Eclipse on a landing pad at the Senate building. "Thank you again Ryuko, I'll remember what you did for me forever." Ryuko smiles and gives Padme a tight hug, causing the Senator to blush. "Don't worry, it was.. Nothing... Padme? Why do you have a heavy amount of chest wraps on?" Padme blushes even further, looking down nervously. "H-how can you tell?" Ryuko chuckles and gives her a look halfway between playful and seductive. "I'm a Jedi, the Force is handy for these sorts of things too you know~."

Padme looks up at the taller woman and blushes even harder when she sees the lewd looking smirk on her face. "You're a rather big girl, aren't you? I can understand the chest wraps though, political marriages and perverts would be a very big problem." She playfully hits Ryuko on the shoulder and pouts. "S-stop talking about my breasts Ryuko, you're supposed to get to Kamino." Ryuko chuckles and nods, but tosses Padme what looks like a mini lightsaber. "Use that in dire situations, it's what we call a shoto blade and it's smaller than a normal lightsaber. It's like a knife."

Padme activated it and found that was indeed like a lightsaber's version of a knife, a bright violet blade shimmering in front of her. "It's.. It's beautiful, you made this for me?" Ryuko nods and smiles. "Remember, that weapon is your life, never lose it." She waves goodbye to Padme and walks up the access ramp to her ship, closing it once she got into the cockpit and taking off towards the atmosphere. Once Ryuko had landed on her ship and everyone had gotten to the bridge, she plotted a course for Kamino and quickly darted off into hyperspace

/

 **Timeskip: 10 hours later**

/

Ryuko yawns softly as her alarm wakes her from her sleep. "Damn, didn't realize how badly I needed to sleep.." Zannah sighs from her bunk and looks over at Ryuko. "You've been going since you built the Goddess of War, how you didn't pass out is a mystery to me." Meanwhile Tapion and Juno were stretching and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. "I'm so happy you furnished the ship with comfy bunks, so much better than any Republic Star Destroyer." "Yeah, if the bunks here were that bad I might've killed you in your sleep."

Ryuko laughs and gets out of bed, wearing only a tank top and boxers. "Come on, we've gotta get dressed and get on the Eclipse, I wanna see those trainees in action." As everyone goes and puts on their usual clothes, Ryuko grabs a set of black and white robes and puts them on instead. (Starkiller's robes from the final mission of the first Force Unleashed game) "I see you finally think you're worthy to wear that, you've been holding off on it for a while." Ryuko nods and smiles, clipping her lightsabers to her belt. "Well I truly feel like a Jedi now, like I'm making a difference."

The others smile as they leave the room and make their way down to the hangar, and once they got into the Eclipse they took off and began their flight to the training center. They signaled the facility so they wouldn't be shot down and were cleared for landing, which they did swiftly due to the current rainstorm going on. The access ramp then opens and the girls walk out, and they decided to practice their abilities with the force a bit by diverting the rain around them, managing to get into the facility completely dry.

This causes curiosity in the Kaminoan who came to greet them, expecting them to be soaked. "Master Ryuko, we've been expecting your arrival since you made your speech on Mandalore." Ryuko causes Ryuko to raise an eyebrow, not processing what he said immediately. "I'm not a master, and what do you mean expecting me?... Hold on, how do you know about the speech?!" The Kaminoan chuckles and shows her a holo-projection of her speech, making her sigh. "Damn it Satine, I didn't want that recorded.. Whatever, take me to the cadets please."

The man nods and leads them through the facility. "Sadly the other squads have completed their tests, but one that didn't pass is being allowed a redo." Tapion shrugs when she hears this. "We can just watch holo-recordings, we'll look at this squad all the same." Once they reached the testing room they were surprised to find Shaak-Ti there with two bounty hunters. "M-master Shaak-Ti? What are you doing here?" One of the bounty hunters, a man with a hard stare, answered for her. "She oversees clone training, it's a way to get them used to having a Jedi General I guess."

Ryuko sighs and shakes her head, leaning over the railing and staring at the squad of trainees on the ground. "Why can't these things just not be complicated for me? Anyway, what's this squad's name?" Shaak-Ti sighs softly and gazes down upon them with a gentle look. "That is Domino Squad, a squad that seems to have serious issues with working together. Why are you here Ryuko?" This makes the girls smile. "We're here to take the most unique squad here for personal training and an experiment. I found organic chips in the heads of two clones, both in the same spot, I wanna see if they have these chips and how they'll do with them removed."

Everyone turns to observe as the training course starts, watching the clones intently. "They're working together this time!" "Just wait, I don't expect them to pass." "You're so pessimistic Brick, let's keep watching." The clones continue to do amazing work together, pushing up to the citadel without falter, but there was one problem. "Wait, where are there ascension cables?" Ryuko's eyes flick over to Brick, who was shuffling nervously. "Perhaps they just forgot? I wouldn't put it past this bunch."

The other bounty hunter turns to Shaak-Ti. "Master Jedi, you must stop this test, it's not fair to the clones." Ryuko holds up her hands, watching with a gleam in her eyes. "No no, look at them." They turn back to the clones and their eyes widen, they were using the gun emplacements to climb up the wall. "Ha ha! Now _that's_ more like it! Master Shaak-Ti, I think I've found my squad." Before anyone could say anything else, Ryuko jumps over the balcony and lands in the middle of the training simulator, shocking the celebrating clones.

"So, Domino Squad, right? Cutup, Droidbait, Hevy, Echo, and Fives." The clones stare at this newcomer with caution, but nod, with Hevy taking a step forward. "Yeah, and who are you? Last I checked you're not Jedi Master Shaak-Ti." This makes Ryuko chuckle, creeping out the trooper slightly. "You've certainly got Uncle Jango's battle lust, he hated backing down from anyone." This causes the clones to take a step back in shock, but Echo was the first to speak. "Hold up, that means you're Ryuko Nakamura! The hell are you even doing on Kamino? Last I checked you had taken down the Malevolence and were on Coruscant."

After hearing her name the clones all saluted and stood up straight, causing Ryuko to cross her arms. "No saluting, I hate it when recruits do that, respect is earned not handed to you on a silver platter." They all relax, albeit hesitantly. "Now, as for why I'm here on Kamino, I'm here to recruit the best squad of troopers for training as well as an experiment, something concerning I found in two of your brothers." Their eyes widen when they hear this. "H-had we known you were here we would've tried harder Admiral Nakamura." Ryuko shrugs and starts walking away with a follow me gesture over her shoulder. "Tell me about it on my ship."

"W-wait, on your ship?" Ryuko stops and turns around with a smirk. "Yeah, I liked what I saw. My plan is to soon have an entire platoon of troopers better than even commandos, you're squad one in that plan, so get a move on. Grab your shit, say bye to friends, and say hello to a new way of life."


	11. Chapter 11

Alrighty, onto our next milestone, chapter 20!

I hope you all had a wonderful New Year's Day with your families ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything related to the movies and shows

/

"Damn it, stop moving!" "Why are you so god damn flexible?!" This would be Domino Squad yelling various things as they try to hit Ryuko, who was dodging every punch and kick. "I said you'd be more skilled than commandos, so I'm gonna train you like it, try again." Hevy growled in annoyance and went for a strong right hook, only to have it blocked and be sent flying with a palm thrust from the Jedi Knight. Then Echo and Fives both came at Ryuko together, causing her to work a little harder as they throw quick but powerful jabs and kicks in her direction.

"This is what I wanted, teamwork!" She then narrowly dodges Fives's fist, only to get kicked in the side of the head by Echo and sent tumbling away before she got her footing. She shakes off her slight dizziness and stares at the clones, who had formed a circle around her. "That's more like it, now I'll actually have to start trying." Once they hear this they all rush her at once, only for Ryuko to pull some breakdancing moves and kick them all in the head multiple times and send them to the ground.

"Ugh, my head.." "That rung my bell, fuck." "My ears are ringing now, lovely." This makes Ryuko chuckle a but as she lifts the clones back onto their feet with the force. "You did good, I'm gonna have a real headache later. You can rest for the day, we've still got a few weeks of training before your first mission at the Rishi Outpost." They all nod and speak in unison. "Yes Admiral Nakamura." Ryuko sighs softly and smiles a bit. "While I get protocol is your bread and butter at times, it's Ryuko."

They all nod and relax a bit, smiling happily. "So you think we're ready for our first assignment?" Ryuko chuckles softly and crosses her arms. "You five will be assigned to the Rishi Outpost. It'll be a boring job, but remember not to complain as it can go from boring to a nightmare real fast. You're Kamino's spotters for enemy attack, so they'd want to hit the base hard and take it over swiftly before moving on to where you were all made." Hevy stares at her in shock. "H-hold on, we're basically gonna be Kamino's first line of defense?"

Ryuko nods and smirks, chuckling a little louder this time. "I thought that part would stick with you more Hevy. Yes, you lot and a few others will be the first line of defense, so try not to let me down, ok?" They all nod and start to laugh happily, giving each other fist bumps and talking about how excited they were. "Alright everyone, you can celebrate when we get back to base. After about two months of being on the job I and two clones, Commander Cody and Captain Rex, will be showing up at the outpost for an inspection, and we expect everything to be in tip top shape."

/

 **Timeskip: 2 months later**

/

As Ryuko had said, this new job for Domino Squad was quite boring, but they knew just how important it was, so they didn't complain too much. Fives and Droidbait were watching holograms of Twi'lek dancers while Hevy and Cutup were arm wrestling, and Echo was doing his job as Ryuko could never get him to relax too much. "You know guys, we should be looking at the scanners at all times, you remember what Ryuko said about this job." Hevy swiftly slams Cutup's arm onto the table and laughs victoriously. "Oh come on Echo, you need to relax a bit, I can see my station from where I am now, nothing's on the scanners."

Just then another clone trooper walks in without his helmet on, prompting Echo to stand up straight. "Sergeant on deck!" Sergeant O'Niner was a clone with dark grey hair that might've once been jet black, his face donned a permanent scowl from his time serving on the front lines. "At ease cadets, it's nice to see that while taking a break you still take time to look at the scanners, the others don't." Hevy nods and walks over to his station. "Yeah, the importance of this job was hammered into our heads quite well. So when's the inspection?"

O'Niner has to do a double take when he hears this. "How did you know there'd be an inspection today? The point is to not know so you bust your ass cleaning up." Domino Squad all chuckle and point to a display showing Ryuko during her speech on Mandalore. "Ryuko decided to give us some personal tutoring before sending us here, she's supposedly putting together an elite division of clone troopers meant to be more skilled than commandos. She's the one that told us, since she's gonna be with Rex and Cody when they arrive."

O'Niner sighs and shakes his head. "Of course she told you. She's a handful, but she does take care of her troops more than any Jedi I've seen, leading the charge miles ahead of her army at times." Echo shrugs as he stares at his scanner, searching for even the slightest hint of activity. "We're clones of her uncle, of course she''d wanna make sure we didn't get killed... Hey Sarge, I'm picking up something entering the atmosphere." Fives and Cutup go to look out the window. "Hmm, looks like a meteor shower to me." "Yeah, but something feels a bit off about it, look at the tight spread."

O'Niner narrows his eyes and walks over to the scanners, noticing that the 'meteors' indeed had a very tight spread compared to the usual meteor showers, which would usually just have the meteors come down at random. "I don't like this.. I'll go have our guy on patrol duty go check it out if any get through." Much to everyone's dismay, four of the meteors got through. "Fuck, Hevy, you're getting bad vibes from this right?" Hevy looks to his fellow clone and nods, putting on his helmet with a determined look and heading to the armory. "That's why I'm getting my minigun."

Echo and Fives look to each other, nodding to each other and standing up. "Sergeant O'Niner, we'd like to request that we lift the all clear signal, just in case." "Yes, we feel that it would be better to be cautious and wrong, than relaxed and right." While the sergeant was debating whether or not to give them the ok to disable the signal, Hevy comes back with a bunch of weapons, as well as his minigun strapped to his back and a normal blaster rifle over his shoulder. "Alright boys, take your pick. There's plenty to go around."

Echo and Fives would grab the standard short blasters, but Fives grabbed some pistols as well. Cutup and Droidbait grabbed the long blaster rifles and extra ammo, as well as some EMP grenades. Meanwhile Hevy would take the minigun off of his back and replace it with his own long blaster rifle, hoisting the minigun up like he was ready to go. Domino Squad then turned to their commanding officer and stood at attention. "Domino Squad reporting for duty sir!" O'Niner couldn't help but chuckle slightly and put his helmet on. "Well I guess you're right. Jack, you can come in, we're disabling the all clear signal."

O'Niner waited for a few seconds and tried again. "Jack? Trooper are you there? Oh hell, Fives, check the scanner." Fives would nod and walk over to his console, only to find that his scanner was malfunctioning. "Sir, scanner's down, we need to disable the all clear signal now!" O'Niner would nod and quickly run over to his own console, typing furiously and muttering to himself. After about ten seconds he growls and punches the console. "Damn it, they're jamming everything, I can't turn the damn thing off!"

Just then the doors were blasted open, revealing dozens of droids which the clones began shooting swiftly. "Sir, grab your gun and move!" O'Niner tried to do just that, only to receive three shots in the back courtesy of a Commando Droid. "Get word to the fleet! We have to warn-" That was all O'Niner managed to get out before be was shot in the back once more, this time falling over dead. Domino Squad took a second to look on in horror before they started backing up, with Echo running to the next room's door and starting to fiddle with the controls.

Once he was done, he opened the door and turned around, firing upon the droids over everyone's shoulders. "Come on, the door's gonna shut in ten seconds!" Nobody had to be told twice, they all quickly bolted for the door and managed to get inside just before it shut them out. Once they had a moment to breath, Hevy slumped against a wall and took off his helmet, feeling out of breath. "Fuck! If everything's jammed, then Ryuko, Rex, and Cody are all walking into a trap!"

The clones who were in the room previously and didn't hear the gunfire before were looking at them with fear on their faces. "W-what the hell happened in there? What was all that noise?" Fives decides to explain what happened in a solemn tone while Cutup messes with the ventilation cover against the wall. "Y-you're kidding, right?" "Sarge's dead?!" Fives nods sadly, looking to the clones with pain filled eyes. "Yes, but he wouldn't want us to mourn right now, we need to warn the fleet somehow.."

He turns toward the door when he hears an odd sound, noticing sparks coming from the door. "Damn, they're cutting their way through. Cutup, you got that vent cover off yet?" Cutup's response was to simply place the cover off to the side. "Well yeah, Ryuko would kill me herself if I couldn't get one off this quick. Let's go boys, someone grab that flare gun too, we'll need it."

/

 **Timeskip: 10 minutes later**

/

"Oh come on Rex, it's not gonna be that bad." "Ryuko, everyone there besides Domino Squad is just gonna be another batch of Shinies, and you know I'm not good with new recruits!" "Oh will you two shut up?" Ryuko and Rex were currently arguing while Cody flew their shuttle to the landing pad of the Rishi Outpost for their inspection. "You don't have to say much dumbass, just throw in your two cents and keep your mouth shut if you're gonna whine about this!" "I think I know how General Skywalker felt about his padawan at first now.."

They're both interrupted when Cody makes a particularly harsh handing, sending the arguing pair to the floor. "Oops, sorry, never really flown one of these transports before." Ryuko and Rex groan and slowly stand up, with Ryuko crossing her arms. "Yeah yeah, let's do this already. I wanna see how my squad is doing." Cody could only chuckle as he opens the access ramp, with Ryuko being the first one out due to her excitement. As they walk towards the outpost, a lone clone trooper walks toward them, but Ryuko couldn't help but notice that his movements were slightly robotic.

"H-hello! Um, what brings you here General?" Ryuko would take a glance at Cody and Rex, before putting her attention back onto the clone. "We're here for the inspection, did you sleep in and forget or something?" The clone seems to grow even more distressed when he hears this. "U-um.. There's no need for any inspection, everything's in tip top shape." Cody walks forward and tilts his helmeted head forward in a way that made the light reflect off of his helmet in a rather intimidating way. "We'll be the judge of that soldier."

The clone simply nods once. "Roger roger." Once Ryuko had heard this she had heard enough, quickly drawing her lightsaber and stabbing the man in the chest only for sparks to erupt from the stab wound, letting him fall to the ground and activating her other lightsaber. "Holy shit!" "Ryuko, what're you doing?!" She then uses the force to remove the clone's helmet to reveal a battle droid. "Venting some anger, we've walked into a damn ambush." A bright red light from behind them would cause them all to turn around, seeing a bright red flare coming from a ways away. "Must be the cadets that survived."

All of a sudden the base's front doors would open, revealing dozens of droids. "Oh shit, take cover!" Rex and Cody would quickly dive behind some crates as the droids open fire, with Ryuko using the fluidity of her style to her advantage as she deflects the blaster fire back at the droids. Soon after the ambush started however, multiple commando droids would come out of their hiding places by the shuttle and start firing on Rex and Cody. "We've been surrounded!" Then a few droids on either side throw grenades at the trio, making Ryuko's eyes widen. "Shit shit shit, off the bridge!"

She would then tackle them and dive off the bridge just before the grenades exploded, landing with grunts of pain as their shuttle blows up, along with the communications array it had within. "Great.. They'll be jamming the all clear signal, and now we've got no way to contact the fleet." They all groan and slowly stand up, with Ryuko gritting her teeth as she punches her left shoulder and everyone hears a sickening pop. "Well, what're we gonna do Ryuko?" "Yeah, they've probably hot wired the all clear signal to broadcast no matter what if I had to guess."

Ryuko sighs and rubs her temples as she feels a headache starting to form. "Look, let's focus on finding the survivors first, _then_ we can come up with a plan." She'd pull her lightsabers back to her and growl in irritation. "Grievous has made this personal, nobody messes with my squad and gets away with it."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating certain stories recently, and then there's some I haven't updated in a while

It shows why I can't have an update schedule, I'd never properly meet it since things just hit me like a truck and then I _need_ to type it up otherwise the spark might disappear

Anyway, there's some new art on my DeviantArt account that someone by the name of WhipCream50 made me (it's lewd). They're really nice so go check them out, and me of course, my name's Super Ryuko on there

Disclaimer: I don't own SWTCW or anything related to the show

/

Ryuko, Rex, and Cody were royally pissed, though Ryuko had an extra reason. First; Grievous had the nerve to attack cadets. Second; It was for an invasion on Kamino, a world that wasn't suited to hold off a Separatist invasion at the moment. Ryuko's extra reason however, was because the leader of the droid army had _dared_ to attack _her_ soldiers. "Grievous's days are numbered. I don't care about what the Jedi Council says, if he faces me again, he dies."

Cody and Rex give each other a glance, before looking to Ryuko. "Listen, Ryuko, we're not questioning your authority or anything, but maybe you should calm down and focus on the situation at hand?" "Yeah, plenty of time to kill the head clanker later." The young Jedi Knight sighs and nods, before she closes her eyes and reaches out with the force. After just a few seconds, she holds her hand out towards some rocks and pulls seven clone troopers out from behind them, smirking a bit. "When are you gonna learn that you can't sneak up on me boys? Also, I see you've made some new friends."

Five of the troopers chuckle, taking off their helmets and revealing themselves to be Domino Squad. "Sorry Ryuko, we thought we might get ya this time. Captain, Commander." They nod in recognition towards the two clones by Ryuko's side, making them smile a bit. "Still hate formalities _Admiral~?_ " Ryuko's eye twitches a bit as an annoyed smile makes it's way onto her face. "When we get off this moon, I'm beating you into the ground."

Rex couldn't help but laugh and cross his arms, before adopting a serious tone. "Ok Shinies, so here's the plan.."

/

 **Timeskip: 10 minutes later**

/

Ryuko was currently leaning against the wall of the outpost trying not to laugh as Rex tries to fool the commando droids into thinking he was one of them, while Cody shakes his head. "This plan's never gonna work." Just a few seconds after that, Ryuko takes out her blaster pistols and stands beside Rex as the doors open to reveal several droids. "Clones!" "Roger. Roger." They both begin firing at the nearest droids, prompting the others to join in and make short work of them. "Glad to see that you can still shoot with that shoulder of yours Ryuko."

She looks to the clone captain and shrugs with only one shoulder. "Meh, I dislocated it when we jumped off the bridge, no big deal. It went back in it's socket after all." Domino Squad and company couldn't help but shudder a bit when they hear this. Granted, it's not a serious battlefield injury, but powering through the pain while firing a powerful blaster pistol is something completely different, something Ryuko did without so much as a grimace. "Ok boys, can we disable the all clear signal?"

Fives shakes his head and sighs. "O'Niner tried, the signal's been hot wired to broadcast, we can't shut it off." They all stand there and try to think of a solution, before Echo suddenly seems to get some spring in his step. "What about the Liquid Tibana? We use it to heat the base when it gets cold for half the year." Ryuko looks to Rex and Cody, before a devious smirk starts to spread across her face. "Good on ya Echo. Come on boys, let's get that LT."

As the clones go about grabbing the Liquid Tibana tanks, Ryuko looks out the window as a droid landing ship comes down onto the platform. "They really don't want us to shut off the signal, huh? Guys, you're almost done right? We're about to have an entire battalion on our doorstep." Echo looks up from the bundle of tanks and the detonator and gives Ryuko a thumbs up. "Don't worry, Cutup and Droidbait got the detonator all hooked up, I was just checking it over." This makes Ryuko grin evilly, and she turns away from the window and starts walking towards them. "Ok boys, into the vent, we need to leave now."

Cutup goes and pulls a vent cover off, making sure everyone had gotten in before moving into the vent himself. Ryuko smiles and climbs in herself, closing the vent behind her and following the vent to her men, who'd already gotten out of the building and were moving away. She then quickly runs after them as droids enter the control room. "The base is ours again, but.. Where did the clones go?" "They can't have gone far. Hey, what's this?" A droid walks up to the Liquid Tibana tanks and observes them, looking at the detonator.

Ryuko meanwhile, was running to the hill the clones had taken cover behind. "Blow it, now!" Not needing to be told twice, Hevy hits the detonator and the base erupts into a massive explosion, taking the droid ship with it. The explosion soared overhead just as Ryuko jumped behind the hill with the clones. "Think we used a bit too much?" "Nonsense, that was perfect haha!" Hevy just stares at the fires and sighs. "I always did hate that place."

Ryuko pats his shoulder as Republic Star Destroyers drop out of hyperspace above them, causing the Separatist invasion force to retreat. "We did it boys, this is a day to celebrate!" Ryuko then holds a lightsaber up high and activates it, the bright white blade seemingly a beacon. "I won't stop fighting until this war is over and the galaxy is at peace again! Now, who's with me?!" This causes a round of cheers from the clones as a LAAT gunship comes in to land next to them. "Now let's go home boys, you've earned some rest."

/

 **Timeskip: 1 week later**

/

Ryuko was currently attending a meeting in the Senate building, leaning on the rim of her hover pod with an extremely bored look in her eyes. Chancellor Palpatine takes notice of this and chuckles softly. "Miss Nakamura, forgive me if this meeting is rather dull." This makes her shoot up and blush a bit, rubbing the back of her head and chuckling in embarrassment. "S-sorry, I just never thought I'd be chosen as a representative of Mandalore for the Republic is all, I'm not one who enjoys standing around talking about finances and whatnot. I'd much rather hear how my troops and I might be able to help world in need, such as Rodia and Ryloth."

"Oh? Well, if you'd like to speak, then please, say what's on your mind. This isn't a dictatorship after all." Ryuko smiles and nods, moving her pod up next to the Chancellor's. "With all due respect, the reason this war wages on is because of corruption in the Republic, something the Confederacy of Independent Systems is right about. This is the reason the CIS was formed, yes?" Palpatine nods and gives Ryuko a look of utmost curiosity. "Please, do continue Miss Nakamura, I believe you've caught the attention of more people than just myself now."

Ryuko couldn't help but give Padme a knowing look, causing the Senator to blush ever so slightly. "Well, there is corruption in the CIS as well, the Trade Federation backs the Separatists because it earns them a considerable amount of money." The representative of the Trade Federation for the Republic slams his fist on the rim of his hover pod. "That is an outrageous claim!" Ryuko sends him a glare, which promptly shuts him up. "Then why haven't you frozen Nute Gunray's accounts yet? Surely you can do that, unless your Trade Federation supports him and other warmongering Neimoidians like Lok Durd."

Now the man looks scared, looking around at the Senators as they cast him distrustful looks. "I believe I promised to root out and expose all those who sought to keep this war going for profit and self gain, did I not?" The man nods nervously and gulps. "Well, Nute Gunray is quite high on that list, having committed a number of war crimes and having been the cause of far too many civilian deaths for my liking. Once he's stood trial for his crimes I will execute him, and anyone who helped him get his way during the war."

The man faints from fear, making Ryuko chuckle. "Now, onto a different topic, Mandalore's military strength is steadily rising, soon we'll have enough capital ships, corvettes, and frigates to start sending ships out on missions instead of having them defending the planet. We're gaining manpower as well, not only that but I... I-I seem to have gained a following, some planets wish to fly flags of my family crest rather than the Republic or CIS, stating I'm right to try and root out corruption in both governments instead of trying to put one of the governments to the sword."

The Chancellors eyes reflect rage for only a split second, before he schools his features and looks on with more curiosity. "T-they've sent ambassadors to me personally, stating their allegiance would lie with Mandalore and only Mandalore until at least one of these factions could be rid of corruption." Palpatine smiles at her and laughs a bit. "Well I suppose that isn't so bad, since you're not going out of your way to destroy the Republic. I'm curious however ,you've told us about your military, how is Mandalore doing in terms of resources?"

"Amazing Chancellor, with our new allies our military restoration will take months, perhaps even weeks instead of years. The Star Forge has been moved into Mandalore's orbit and we've put as many defences as we could around it, Mandalore will stand as a military super power to rival even the CIS in a year, perhaps less." Internally Palpatine was fuming with rage, wishing he could just kill the young Jedi now and be done with his troubles. _'That little brat is ruining my plans one after the other, her and her friends! I cannot allow this to continue, I must separate them and kill them one by one, starting with her.'_

"I'm quite happy to hear it, not to sound rude, but this means we won't have to funnel resources to Mandalore and can use them for more important tasks." "None taken Chancellor, I understand what you mean." _'Hmm.. The Chancellor has so much rage inside of him for some reason, could he be?... No, impossible, Master Yoda would have sensed if he was a Sith long ago.'_ Palpatine claps his hands together with a big smile and turns to the Senators. "I believe this meeting is adjourned, I bid you all a good day."

Ryuko smiles and pilots her hover pod over to it's docking port, making sure it was secure before hopping off and walking over to Padme as well as Senators Organa and Farr. "Hey, you guys wanna go over to Dex's Diner? I'll pay~" The three Senators chuckle and smile at the young woman and shrug. "Sure, why not?" "I suppose I have some free time." "This'll be a good opportunity to discuss how you can help my people Ryuko, so of course."

They walk out of the Senate building after everyone had left, talking amongst themselves and laughing as they hop into Ryuko's ship, greeting Zannah, Tapion, and Juno as they sat down and Ryuko took off toward the small diner. "So Farr, you mentioned something about your homeworld, feel free to share." The Rodian sighs and slumps in his seat. "Rodia and it's people are starving, if your people could transport food to the planet I would be eternally grateful to you."

Ryuko smiles softly and nods. "I have absolutely no problem with that, though there's one thing that bugs me. You twitched back in the Senate building when I mentioned Nute Gunray, what did _he_ say he wanted in exchange for transport of food to your people? None of us will hold anything against you, you're looking out for your people." The Rodian Senator rests his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "He.. He said he wanted Padme, captive, in exchange for food for my people."

This causes Ryuko to huff as she lands her ship a little ways away from Dex's Diner. "Onaconda, I'm sorry to tell you this but he would've killed her and then used your people's starvation to secure loyalty and enslave your race. I'm glad you said this Farr, rather than let it happen. Padme, what are your thoughts on the matter?" The young woman grits her teeth and clenches her fists. "Nute Gunray needs to be stopped, I fully support your decision to pass judgement the second you see him."

Bail Organa nods in approval and crosses his arms. "I don't know who should be hunted down first, General Grievous or Nute Gunray." Zannah chuckles and stands up, walking to the access ramp and opening it for everyone. "No need to worry about that, easiest way to decide is to just go after whoever's closer when the time is right. Now come on, I'm hungry, maybe I'll even test out how good Padme is with that shoto blade Ryuko gave her."

Bail and Onaconda look at Padme in shock, who blushes hard and squirms in place. "I-it's true, Ryuko made one specifically for me." The two Senators look at Ryuko in shock. "W-wow, that's a pretty big gift to give her Ryuko." "I agree, though I can't help but wonder if you're trying to woo my surrogate niece." This makes Ryuko laugh while the girls give her a knowing smirk. "No no, I just want her to be able to defend herself, a blaster can't get you everywhere after all, and people fear a lightsaber more no matter the size."

They all walk down the access ramp, joking and laughing until Ryuko suddenly stopped walking. Padme walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder. "Ryuko, what's wrong? Why did you stop?" Ryuko's eyes were flicking around the rooftops, her hands sliding closer to her lightsabers. "Zannah, you and the girls take the Senators to Dex's Diner and stay there, I'll be along shortly." Zannah nods and without hesitation starts ushering the Senators away.

Padme turned around once they'd gotten a decent ways away only to see Ryuko surrounded by ten Death Watch members, all with their jetpack mounted rockets aimed at her. "Damn, you all have that little faith in your aim? Oh well, those toys of yours still won't work." The group of Senators round the corner to stay out of harm's way, but watch in curiosity as Ryuko doesn't activate her lightsabers. "I'll give you all one chance, surrender, or die."

The response of the Death Watch members was to fire all ten of their rockets at Ryuko, who simply catches them with the force and smirks. "I warned you~" They tried to run away, but each Death Watch member was only hunted down by their rockets and blown up, not even leaving any body parts, just their helmets. "Such a pitiful effort, I almost wish there were more of them." She then continues walking as if nothing ever happened, leaving ten scorched Death Watch helmets on the ground for the local authorities to find.

Once she regroups with everyone, she smiles and continues walking. "Come on, I'm hungry, so let's go." They all stare at her in shock, but follow her regardless. After only another minute of walking they arrive at the small diner and open the doors. "Hey Dex! You back there friend?!" Some clanking of pots and pans can be heard, but soon a hulking alien with four arms comes out from the kitchen and chickles happily. "Ryuko! I see you've brought the gang and even a few Senators! Come, give me your orders and I'll be out in a bit, I wanna hear from you about these exploits I've been hearing about with Mandalore."

Things were looking up for the girls for now, but things were about to get harder. Much, much harder.


End file.
